Conflitos
by JosyZiane
Summary: Continuação de Separação.  Grissom e Sara escondem de seus filhos um segredo que está preste a ser revelado, ao mesmo tempo em que vários conflitos acontecem com seus amigos e respectivas famílias.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

DH (Detetive Happer): Bom dia senhora. – estendeu a mão para a senhora de cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis a sua frente.

EM (Emilly Madson): Detetive. Espero que tenha boas novas. – apertou firmemente a mão do jovem a sua frente.

DH: Novidades, boas novidades, mas devo lhe avisar que só parte da novidade é boa. – os dois já estavam sentados.

EM: Pois então diga e pare de enrolar, não gosto de perder tempo e tempo é o que você já me fez perder demais. – seu semblante era sério.

DH: Ok, bom deve dizer-lhe que foi dificultoso, mas finalmente encontrei seu filho e ele encontra-se aqui em Vegas.

EM: Ótimo, mas me diga onde o encontro, não posso mais perder tempo, preciso ver ele, falar com ele.

DH: É essa a parte ruim. Infelizmente a senhora não poderá ver nem falar com seu filho. – seu tom era desanimado.

EM: Mas como não?

DH: Seu filho está morto.

EM: Morto, não isso não é possível. Você tem certeza disso? Pode ser outra pessoa, você pode estar enganado. – a senhora estava nervosa e andando de um lado para o outro.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

MSG (Meg Sidle Grissom): Não ninguém pode saber se mamãe e papai souberem, nós nunca mais poderemos chegar perto um do outro.

MWB (Marc Willows Brown): Mas amor não dá mais pra ficarmos assim nos escondendo. Eu não suporto mais ter que fingir indiferença a você na frente dos outros. – os jovens estavam envolvidos num abraço, encostados no muro da escola.

MSG: Eu também não, mas tem que ser assim – ela o beija suavemente – pelo menos por enquanto.

MWB: Ok, por você eu espero. – dessa vez é ele quem a beija, um beijo mais longo e suave, demonstrando sua inocência. O beijo é cortado por alguém puxando Marc pela gola da camisa.

JSG (Josh Arthur Sidle Grissom): Mas que palhaçada é essa aqui. – ele empurra Marc para longe de sua irmã – o que você tava fazendo com a minha irmã seu idiota. – ele vai pra cima de Marc, mas é impedido de fazer qualquer coisa com o garoto quando seu irmão que até o momento só observava a cena entra em sua frente – Sai da minha frente Ben que eu vou quebrar a cara desse panaca.

BSG (Ben Edward Sidle Grissom): Calma mano, não é assim que se resolve as coisas. – o garoto se mantinha calmo e tentava controlar a situação. – São papai e mamãe que devem resolver isso. – Meg que já estava chorando se manifesta.

MSG: Por favor Ben, não fala pra mamãe muito menos pro papai eles vão querer me matar. – ela implorava para o irmão não a delatar.

JSG: E você cala boca, pensasse nisso antes de ficar se agarrando com esse palhaço. – ele estava muito nervoso e apontava para Marc que já estava de pé e não gostou da forma que Josh falou com sua namorada.

MWB: Não fala assim com ela seu idiota. – ele avançou pra cima de Josh dando socos os quais foram revidados. Ben assim como Meg tentavam separar os dois, só conseguiram fazê-lo com a ajuda dos amigos que chegaram.

CS (Charles Stokes): O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que isso agora, vocês sempre foram tão amigos.

JSG: Disse certo Charles éramos amigos. – Josh levantou e saiu puxando Meg consigo – Vem vamos pra casa agora.

CWB (Cassie Willows Brown): Mano, mas o que foi que aconteceu. – ela levantava o irmão que ainda estava no chão.

MWB: Nada Cas, me deixa – falou abruptamente com a irmã e saiu.

Cassie, Charles e Penélope que não se pronunciara ficaram olhando para Ben querendo entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele então começou a explicar tudo para os amigos.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

DH: Calma senhora. – o jovem estava de pé tentando acalmá-la.

EM: Como calma, eu passo anos procurando meu filho e quando eu finalmente descubro onde ele está também descubro que está morto. – Emilly já chorava, mas um choro discreto, ela tentava se mostrar forte.

DH: Mas não é só isso. – ela parou e olhou de uma forma para que continuasse. – Também descobri que antes de morrer seu filho foi casado e deixou um filho.

EM: Um filho? – Ela já se mostrava mais animada.

DH: Sim, e mais consegui o nome da viúva de seu filho ehhh – ele deu ênfase no e – do seu neto, tenho até fotos. – jogou as fotografias em cima da mesa.

EM: Ótimo, acho que você não é tão tapado assim – pegou as fotos enquanto o detetive fez uma careta em desagrado com o que Emilly dissera.

As fotos mostravam um jovem alto de aproximadamente dezessete anos, olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos escuros.

EM: Ele tem os meus olhos, diferente de Matt que tinha os olhos verdes iguais os do pai. Mas e a mãe, não tem fotos?

DH: Achei que não fosse necessário, e que só o garoto fosse importante, mas tenho os dados dela aqui. – dessa vez ele jogou um envelope na mesa o qual Emilly pegou imediatamente.

EM: Nome, Sara Sidle – ela levantou a cabeça para o jovem antes de continuar – Sidle Grissom, tem certeza?

DH: Sim senhora, como vê seu nome é Sara Sidle Grissom, Sidle vem do pai e Grissom do marido Gilbert Arthur Grissom. – ele a olhou como se pedisse permissão para continuar, ela jogou o envelope na mesa – Ambos são peritos, CSI do LVPD têm juntos três filhos, ou melhor dois, o mais velho Josh é seu neto, mas ele parece não saber.

EM: Como assim?

DH: Bom o garoto é registrado com o nome do padastro Josh Arthur Sidle Grissom.

EM: Isso não é possível, ela não deve ser uma boa mãe para esconder as origens do filho. Esse menino tem que saber imediatamente o que a mãe esconde. – ela levanta nervosamente – E você – aponta para Happer – vai se encarregar de trazê-lo até mim.

DH: Sim senhora. – ele levanta e sai.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Marc entra e bate a porta de sua casa fortemente chamando a atenção de sua mãe que estava na cozinha. Ele já estava à metade da escada quando é indagado por ela.

CW: Marc – sua voz era grave – o que aconteceu? – ainda de costas para ela ele responde.

MWB: Nada mãe.

CW: Como nada garoto, se não é nada por que bater a porta desse jeito.

MWB: Ahhh – ele dá um suspiro tentando se acalmar – já disse não foi nada. – e sai deixando a mãe sozinha.

CW: Eu não aceito um nada como resposta ouviu bem garoto? – ela sobe as escadas seguindo o filho – E olhe pra mim quando estou falando com você. – ele para e vira para mãe que se assusta ao ver o olho roxo do filho e a boca com um corte de canto – Mas quem fez isso com você – ela se aproxima tentando tocá-lo, mas ele se afasta.

MWB: Um garoto da escola, mas não se preocupe não foi nada demais, agora me deixa. – ele entra e fecha a porta na cara da mãe que fica abismada com a atitude do filho.

Ela desce e espera por Cassie que certamente saberia responder o que aconteceu.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara e Grissom chegam em casa e são abordados imediatamente por Josh.

JSG: Mãe, pai. – ele que estava sentado no sofá fica de pé na frente dos pais.

SSG: Josh, mas o que foi isso? Quem fez isso com você. – ambos, Sara e Grissom olhavam espantados para os machucados no rosto do filho.

JSG: Isso não foi nada, eu quero mesmo é falar sobre Meg.

GG: Meg? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela também?

JSG: Aconteceu sim pai, aconteceu que eu a peguei se agarrando com Marc atrás da escola.

GG: O que? – Grissom não pode deixar de se alterar.

SSG: Calma querido. – Sara colocou a mão no ombro de Grissom – Josh explica isso direito. Antes de o garoto começar é cortado por Grissom.

GG: Como calma, ela é só uma criança, não tem idade pra namorar. Você fez muito bem em nos contar filho, eu vou agora mesmo na casa da Cath.

SSG: Você não vai a lugar nenhum. – Sara segurava firmemente Grissom – E você mocinho vai explicar tudo direito, até porque já até imagino como você conseguiu esses hematomas.

Josh conta tudo para os pais. Sara continuava calma enquanto Grissom bufava com raiva de Marc e ciúme de Meg, ela era a sua menininha e para ele ainda uma criança, não aceitaria jamais que ela namorasse.

SSG: Bom filho eu entendo que você tenha ficado com raiva, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de bater no garoto assim.

GG: Como não Sara, ele fez muito bem.

SSG: Gris não dá corda, não criamos nossos filhos com violência para algum deles agir como tal, você – ela olhou para Josh – vai pedir desculpas ao Marc.

JSG: Ahhhh eu não vou mesmo – ele se levantou – foi ele quem veio pra cima de mim eu só me defendi, e além do mais ele tava abusando da inocência da Meg, ela só tem treze anos e ele já tem dezesseis, é um aproveitador.

SSG: Não importa quem começou – ela levantou-se – você vai pedir desculpas sim e ponto final e você – olhou pra Grissom – nem pense em fazer qualquer coisa com o garoto, vamos conversar com ele primeiro – e saiu para pegar o telefone para ligar pra casa de Catherine enquanto Grissom a seguia protestando.

GG: Eu não vou conversar nada com esse moleque, não quero saber dele perto da minha filhinha.

SSG: Grissom, shiiiii.

_Ligação on_

_SSG: Ah, oi Cath, sou eu a Sara, to ligando pra falar sobre os garotos._

_CWB: Claro Sara Cassie me falou o que aconteceu – Cassie já tinha chegado e contado a mãe o que havia acontecido mais cedo – e eu sinto muito pelo o que o Marc fez, Meg ainda é tão criança._

_SSG: Que isso Cath eu é que sinto muito pelo Josh ele não tinha o direito de agredir o Marc, na verdade os três erraram, Meg é nova, mas sabe o que é certo e errado._

_CWB: Tem razão, mas de qualquer forma eu peço desculpas e garanto que não vai mais acontecer, vou conversar com Marc direitinho._

_SSG: Ok Cath eu também vou conversar com os dois – e olha pra Josh – sinto muito mesmo pelo que aconteceu e só espero que não interfira na nossa amizade._

_CWB: Mas é claro que não e logo, logo Marc e Josh vão se acertar afinal eles são jovens._

_SSG: É tem razão, mas agora tenho que desligar, vamos ter uma longa conversa. Tchau._

_CWB: Tchau Sara, eu também._

_Ligação off_

Ela põe o telefone no gancho e olha para Grissom e Josh.

SSG: Ok você não vai precisar pedir desculpas, mas não quero que isso se repita e você senhor Grissom nada de cenas com o garoto, Cath garantiu que ele não chegará mais perto da Meg.

JSG/GG: Melhor assim. – os dois se jogam no sofá com os braços cruzados.

SSG: Bom vou subir pra falar com a Meg.

GG: Eu vou junto. – já estava se levantando.

SSG: Nada disso você fica ai.

GG: Mas por que eu não posso ir?

SSG: Por que você só vai piorar a situação. – e sai deixando Grissom inconformado.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Ela bate na porta do quarto de Meg e entra.

SSG: Filha. – Meg estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar – ó minha menininha – ela se aproxima da filha e a abraça – você é tão jovem ainda.

MSG: Josh já foi fofocar não é? – ela levanta o rosto para olhar pra mãe.

SSG: Ele só está preocupado com você assim como seu pai e eu.

MSG: Preocupado com o que mãe, nós não estávamos fazendo nada demais.

SSG: Nada demais Meg! – ela arqueia a sobrancelha para a filha – Olha só pra você, é apenas uma criança.

MSG: Eu não sou criança. – a menina se levanta revoltada com a mãe – e nós nos amamos, não é justo. – ela já começara a chorar novamente.

SSG: Se amam, mas vocês ainda nem sabem o que é amor, estão começando a viver a vida agora.

MSG: Mãe eu realmente o amo e sei que ele me ama e ninguém vai me dizer o contrario ouviu bem?

SSG: Então me diz Meg? Me diz o que é amor pra você? – Sara continuava calma sem se alterar, com o tempo aprendera a se controlar.

A menina fica calada.

SSG: Tá vendo você nem sabe me responder.

MSG: Não mãe, eu não respondi não é por que eu não sei o que é amor, eu não respondi por que o amor é isso, não tem descrição, não tem palavras e diferente do que você pensa eu sei sim o que é amor e amor é o que eu sinto pelo Marc desde que eu tinha onze anos.

SSG: Onze anos? – sara se espantou com o que a filha dissera – Há quanto tempo vocês namoram? – ela temia a resposta da filha, mas tinha que saber e talvez ela teria muito mais o que se preocupar.

MSG: Um ano.

SSG: E o que vo... voc... – ela gaguejava.

MSG: Não aconteceu nada do que você está imaginado. – Sara se sentiu mais aliviada – Marc me respeita e sabemos que somos muito novos para isso. – ela sentou-se ao lado da mãe. – isso deixou Sara mais aliviada e preocupada, pois sabia que seria mais difícil separar os dois.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

MWB: Eu a amo mãe e não vou deixar que ninguém nos separe. – o garoto estava desolado por ter que se afastar da namorada.

CWB: A filho eu gostaria tanto de poder te ajudar. – ela abraça o filho – mas não posso, se ela tivesse pelo menos quinze anos, mas ela tem treze e tenho que concordar com os pais dela, ela é muito jovem pra namorar, ainda mais um rapaz da sua idade.

MWB: Você não entende não é? Ninguém entende. – ele levanta e começar a se movimentar de um lado por outro – Mas presta bem atenção mãe, ninguém, ouviu bem? Ninguém vai nos separar, isso eu garanto. – Cath fica assustada com a revolta do filho.

CWB: Ok, ok eu desisto faça como você quiser, mas depois não venha chorar pro meu lado. – e sai irritada com a teimosia do filho.

CWB: Warrick Brown. – ela entra no quarto a procura do marido e o encontra no banheiro fazendo a barba.

WB: O que foi querida? – ele a olha sem entender o por quê dela estar irritada.

CWB: Vá falar com seu filho agora, por que eu desisto, e ouça bem – ela aponta o dedo pra ele – faça ele entender que não pode namorar aquela garota, por que eu não quero problemas mais tarde.

WB: Querida se acalme isso é normal da idade, logo ele a esquece é só questão de tempo.

CWB: Você realmente não tem noção das coisas não é? Ele está determinado e isso não é namorico de criança, já tem um ano que namoram. – Warrick a olha.

WB: Um ano? Bom isso vai ser um problema.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Algumas semanas se passaram. Warrick conversou com Marc que mesmo contrariado ouviu o pai e resolveu se afastar de Meg, pelo menos por um tempo, ele não iria desistir. Meg andava triste e mal conversava com os pais e o irmão, Ben era o único que a ouvia e entendia.

Josh e Ben estavam na lanchonete da escola, Ben tentava convencer Josh que Marc realmente gostava de Meg, mas Josh estava irredutível.

JSG: Já chega Ben não quero mais falar sobre isso porque você ao invés de ficar dando uma de alcoviteiro não olha ao seu redor e presta atenção no que está perdendo.

BSG: Do que você está falando? – o garoto não entendeu a indireta do irmão.

JSG: Estou falando daquela gatinha ali ó? – ele olha para uma garota de cabelos castanhos e óculos que a deixavam ainda mais bonita.

BSG: Eu ainda não entendi? – Ben apesar de já estar com quinze anos era um garoto muito inocente com relação a garotas.

JSG: Cara você é burro mesmo hem! – Josh dá um tapa na testa do irmão.

BSG: Ai isso doeu! – ele fala passando a mão na testa.

JSG: É pra doer mesmo. E vou fazer isso até você deixar de ser tão bobão. Cara a gatinha não tira o olho de você e você fica ai boiando.

BSG: Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Ela pode estar olhando pra você.

JSG: Mas é claro que não e também não é de hoje que eu percebo os olhares dela em você, tá na cara que ela tá afim.

BSG: Você acha?

JSG: Vamos fazer o seguinte, pra tirarmos essa dúvida eu vou lá e falo com ela por você. – ele já estava em pé.

BSG: Ei aonde você vai? Tá maluco? Volta aqui. – Josh já estava próximo a menina e Ben tudo o que queria era se esconder de tanta vergonha.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

JSG: Oi! – ele disse com o seu melhor sorriso.

SM (Stacy Madson): Oi! – ela o cumprimentou da mesma forma.

JSG: Você é nova aqui, não é? – ele já estava sentando ao lado da garota.

SM: Sim, sou de são Francisco.

JSG: São Francisco. Muito bonita a cidade.

SM: Você já foi lá? – ela disse ainda mais animada.

JSG: Sim algumas vezes, sabe férias em família. – ele levanta a cabeça pro alto e revira os olhos como se fosse algo ruim viagens em família – Mas e você qual o seu nome e o que tá achando de Vegas.

SM: Hum... – ela hesita um pouco – Meu nome é Stacy e não tenho descrição ainda, dizem que tem muitos lugares legais, mas ainda não pude visitar.

JSG: Bom se é assim que tal marcarmos uma volta pela cidade, você, uma amiga minha ai, meu irmão – ele aponta para o irmão – e eu.

SM: Ele é seu irmão? – ela diz olhando para Ben. – Nossa! Vocês parecem tão diferentes.

JSG: É eu sei, eu sou mais bonito. – sua auto confiança fez com que Stacy desse uma risada.

SM: Bem não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer, na verdade não me leve a mal, mas seu irmão é bem mais bonito. – Josh ficou sem graça com o comentário.

JSG: Nossa direta você hem?

SM: Desculpa, mas eu não costumo mentir, mas e por que seu irmão não veio com você?

JSG: O que meu irmão tem de "bonito" – ele faz aspas no ar – tem de medroso.

SM: Medroso, não me diga que ele tá com medo de mim?

JSG: Na verdade não é só de você, ele tem medo de qualquer garota.

SM: Hum, entendi, mas ele não é...

JSG: Gay, claro que não, ele só é tímido. Mas então tá marcado? – ele estende a mão pra Stacy.

SM: Claro – aperta a mão de Josh e solta imediatamente – mas você ainda não me disse seu nome e nem do seu irmão.

JSG: Eu me chamo Josh e meu irmão Ben. – ele já estava se afastando de Stacy quando responde.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

BSG: O que você disse a ela. – Ben disse nervoso, enquanto Josh se aproximava da mesa.

JSG: Calma, nada demais, só marquei um passeio.

BSG: Um passeio? Com quem? – Ben realmente era sem noção das coisas.

JSG: Comigo seu bestão. – Josh fez uma careta – Mas é claro que não com você.

BSG: Comigo? Mas como você pode.

JSG: Não se preocupe você não vai estar só, Cassie e eu vamos estar lá.

BSG: Sei, mas Cassie já sabe?

JSG: Ah sim eu acabei de falar com ela por telepatia.

BSG: Também não precisa falar assim né!

JSG: Ok, ok tudo o que eu faça ou diga não vai te dar um novo cérebro mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Josh estava no porão de casa procurando uma bola de basebol que ganhara de Grissom quando tinha dez anos.

JSG: Onde está essa bola? Eu tenho certeza que mamãe a trouxe pra cá. – Sara e Grissom eram os únicos que iam ao porão e consequentemente eram os únicos que guardavam os pertences velhos da família. Josh estava procurando num armário velho, quando abriu a porta do mesmo encontrou um quadro, ele retirou o quadro e olhou intrigado. A mulher ele conhecia, era sua mãe, o homem que a abraçava ele nunca vira antes e o bebê que estava nos braços do homem ele tinha certeza que era ele quando criança olhou novamente para dentro do armário e encontrou algumas fotografias antigas. Em praticamente todas tinham o homem e sua mãe, em sua mente passaram mil coisas, várias perguntas. Quem era aquele homem? O que ele fazia com sua mãe? Por que eles pareciam tão íntimos? Concerteza não era seu tio, seu pai era filho único e sua mãe sempre dissera que foi separada do irmão ainda criança. Fechou o armário e começou a vasculhar o porão mais uma vez, mas dessa vez não era a procura da bola e sim de mais pistas sobre quem era aquele homem.

Mais algum tempo de procura e ele encontrou duas caixas com roupas velhas e sujas, todas masculinas. Provavelmente do homem nas fotos pensou ele. Continuou procurando mais, mas não encontrou mais nada, então saiu com o pensamento de descobrir quem era aquele homem, não iria comentar com ninguém sem antes descobrir quem ele era.

Ele estava indo até uma cafeteria perto de sua casa, seu pensamento estava nas fotos que vira no porão de sua casa, quando percebeu alguém o seguindo, andou mais um pouco e virou a esquina de muro e ficou ali parado esperando o homem se aproximar.

JSG: O que você quer comigo? – o homem se assustou com a força do garoto quando foi posto contra o muro sendo preso por um dos braços de Josh.

DH: Ei, calma garoto. – ele tentou se soltar – Eu não vou te machucar, estou aqui a mando de sua avó.

JSG: Avó? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha igualmente o pai, era como se fosse o Grissom ali – Eu não tenho avó, minhas avós morreram há muito tempo.

DH: Tem certeza disso? – dessa vez o homem conseguiu se soltar.

JSG: O que você quer dizer com isso?

DH: Me siga e você vai descobrir.

JSG: Eu não vou te seguir você vai me explicar que história de avó é essa agora mesmo.

DH: Olha é melhor ela mesmo te explicar, portanto se você quiser realmente saber me siga.

Josh estava curioso demais para se preocupar se o homem estava dizendo a verdade e o seguiu.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Ele estava fascinado com o tamanho da casa. Era imensa com três pisos e um jardim enorme na frente. Eles entraram e ele ficou ainda mais fascinado com a decoração da casa.

JSG: Que lugar é esse, o que fazemos aqui.

DH: Calma que logo você vai saber. – Happer disse sentando-se e fazendo sinal para que Josh se sentasse.

JSG: Calma! Você só sabe dizer isso. – e ele continuava em pé até que Emilly chegou sendo acompanhada por outro homem que parecia ser mais velho que o homem que o levara aquela casa.

DH: Senhora. – Happer a cumprimentou – Como prometido aqui está o garoto.

JSG: O que vocês querem comigo? – Josh já estava ficando nervoso e achando uma péssima ideia ter acompanhado o homem desconhecido.

EM: Calma filho eu só quero conhecê-lo e deixar que saiba quem eu sou.

JSG: E quem é você.

EM: Emilly Madson, sou mãe de Matt Madson e de Adan Sidle Madson.

JSG: Adan Sidle.

ASM: Sim sou eu. – Adan se pronuncia e aproxima-se de Josh – Olá Josh.

JSG: Eu ainda não to entendendo nada, você – ele aponta para Adan – tem o mesmo sobrenome que a minha mãe.

EM: Pois é Josh, mas você não está aqui por isso, você está aqui pra saber sua verdadeira origem.

JSG: Parem de embolação e me expliquem isso direito.

ASM: Pelo visto você tem o mesmo gênio da sua mãe, é tão impaciente.

JSG: Não fale da minha mãe você não a conhece. – Adan ia rebater, mas foi impedido por Emilly.

EM: Acho que você não vai defender tanto assim a sua mãe quando eu lhe disser o que ela fez Josh.

JSG: Do que você está falando? O que a minha mãe fez?

EM: Sente-se primeiro. – ela apontou para o sofá e sentou-se sendo acompanhada por Happer e Adan.

JSG: Não obrigada estou bem assim.

EM: Como você quiser. – ela suspirou – Primeiro eu peço que você me ouça e não me interrompa. – Josh afirma com a cabeça e Emilly continua. – Eu tive um filho há muito tempo atrás e esse filho foi seqüestrado quando ele tinha dois anos e durante muitos anos eu o procurei, seu nome era Matt e alguns dias atrás eu consegui descobrir seu paradeiro – ela olhou para Josh que continuava quieto como ela pedira – bom eu tive duas surpresas uma boa e outra ruim, a ruim é que meu filho está morto. – então Josh resolve quebrar a promessa.

JSG: Sinto muito pela sua perda. – ela assente com a cabeça e continua.

EM: Sabe eu também descobri que meu filho tinha outro nome, Sean, Sean West e que antes de morrer ele havia se casado e que deixou um filho, no caso essa era a surpresa boa, eu perdi meu filho, mas ganhei um neto. Também descobri que a esposa do meu filho se chama Sara Sidle, ou seja, sua mãe ela era a esposa do meu filho e você sendo o filho mais velho dela é também filho do meu filho, meu neto. – Josh se levantou.

JSG: Não isso não é verdade, você está mentido, meu pai é o Gil, ele é meu pai.

EM: Não! Esse homem que você pensa ser seu pai não é quem ele diz que é, seu pai se chamava Sean, ou melhor, Matt. – derrepente Josh lembra das fotos e as roupas no porão, e se fosse verdade e seu sua mãe e seu pai mentiram pra ele todo esse tempo e ele tivesse outro pai, não impossível, seus olhos... Seus olhos são iguais aos de Grissom e foi com isso que ele tentou argumentar.

JSG: Veja meus olhos são azuis como os do meu pai. Todos dizem que eu sou o que pareço mais com ele.

EM: Meus olhos também são azuis assim como os seus. – o garoto ficou transtornado e começou a andar em direção a saída.

JSG: Não, isso é mentira, meu pai não está morto, meu pai é Gilbert Arthur Grissom e eu sou Josh Arthur Sidle Grissom, até meu nome é igual ao do meu pai, vocês estão mentindo. – e sai correndo deixando Emilly e os outros chamando por ele.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Josh chega em casa transtornado e imediatamente começa chamar por seus pais.

JSG: Mãe, pai onde vocês estão? – ele gritava chamando a atenção de todos e andava de um lado para o outro – Mãe, pai cadê vocês

GG: Filho o que foi, por que essa gritaria toda? – Grissom aparece na sala preocupado com o estado do filho.

JSG: Cadê a mamãe, quero falar com os dois agora.

SSG: Estou aqui, mas por que essa urgência toda?

MSG: É Josh o que foi que aconteceu? – Meg e Ben já estavam na sala curiosos pra saber o que o irmão tinha.

JSG: Papai e mamãe Meg – ele realmente não tinha papas na língua e falava e fazia o que queria na frente de quem quer que fosse – eles mentiram pra nós.

SSG: Do que você tá falando Josh, seu pai e eu nunca mentimos pra vocês.

JSG: tem certeza disso? – ele olhava irritado com a mãe – Por que você nunca disse que já foi casada antes de casar com o papai. – Sara levou um susto com a indagação do filho. E Grissom sua única reação foi de estática.

SSG: Quem te disse isso?

JSG: Pela sua expressão é verdade não é? É verdade que você já foi casada e que ele – aponta para Grissom – não é meu pai. – Ben e Meg olham assustados para o pai e Grissom sente como se o ar lhe faltasse.

GG: Mas de onde você tirou isso Josh? É claro que você é meu filho, sua mãe já... – ele é cortado por Sara.

SSG: Gris...

GG: Não Sara eles precisam saber já está na hora. Olha Josh é verdade sim sua mãe já foi casada, mas você é meu filho sim, olha só pra você e olha pra mim, você realmente tem dúvidas que eu seja seu pai, quem te disse isso com certeza só queria te machucar, mas ouça bem – ele põe a mão na nuca do garoto fazendo com que ele olhe em seus olhos – você é meu filho sim entendeu. – Josh afirma silenciosamente e Sara fica aliviada por Grissom não ter dito toda a verdade.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Charles estava aflito encostado na parede do lado de fora do banheiro de sua casa, então resolve bater na porta.

CS: Pen e ai já terminou. – ela abre a porta com lágrimas nos olhos e visivelmente angustiada, entendendo o que aquilo significava ele a abraça – Por que Pen, porque com a gente.

PWS (Penélope Webster Sanders): Nossos pais Char, nossos pais não vão nos perdoar nunca. – ele retira a cabeça dela de seu obro.

CS: Calma Pen, nós estamos juntos nisso e eu não vou te abandonar.

PS: Você jura Char, jura que não vai nos abandonar? – ela o olhava tristemente como se suplicasse que ele dissesse sim.

CS: Eu juro. – ele a beija, e os dois se abaixam encostados na parede ambos chorando.

NS: O que tá havendo aqui? – Os garotos se assustaram com a chegada repentina de Nick.

CS: Pai.

PS: Tio Nick. – ambos falam ao mesmo tempo e se levantam.

NS: O que está acontecendo? Por que estão chorando?

CS: É que, é que... – Charles não sabia o que dizer ao pai.

PS: É melhor dizermos logo a ele Char, uma hora ele vai ter que saber. – Charles assente com a cabeça.

NS: Saber o que?

CS: Pen... – mais uma vez as palavras somem da boca de Charles.

NS: Pen? – Nick estava incomodado com a falta de palavras do filho.

PS: Eu estou grávida. – ela resolve falar no lugar de Charles. Nick sente como se as pernas ficassem fracas e tem que se segurar na parede para não cair sendo socorrido por Charles.

CS: Pai, o que tá havendo? O que você tá sentindo. – o garoto aproximou-se segurando o pai e pondo a mão em seu rosto pálido – Pai fala comigo, por favor? – Charles já estava preocupado com a reação do pai.

NS: Eu pre... Preciso de... De ar. – Nick falava com dificuldade e saiu em direção a saída da casa deixando Charles e Penélope preocupados.

PS: Se ele reagiu assim imagina meus pais. – ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos e a única coisa que Charles pode fazer foi abraçá-la.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

ASM: Pode deixar mamãe eu vou falar com Sara. – Adan segurava a mão da mãe que permanecia calada – Josh é seu neto e a senhora tem direito de tê-lo perto.

EM: Obrigada filho, você não sabe quanto eu tenho orgulho de ter um filho como você e não me arrependo um minuto se quer por tê-lo adotado. – Adan sorriu para a mãe.

ASM: E eu agradeço todos os dias a Deus por te sido adotado por você.

EM: E o que você vai dizer a ela, você sabe ela pode ser muito bem a sua irmã.

ASM: Ela não pode mamãe, ela é, tenho certeza disso. Todos os dados que Happer nos deu sobre ela não deixa dúvidas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

CWB: Nem pensar Josh, depois do que você fez com meu irmão, não quero que chegue perto de mim.

JSG: Cas, por favor, não confunda as coisas, os meus problemas com seu irmão não tem nada a ver com você.

CWB: E você também não tem nada o que se meter entre Meg e Marc, então afaste-se de mim. – ela andava em direção oposta a Josh.

JSG: Cas – ele a segura pelo braço – eu te imploro vamos com a gente, se não for por mim faça pelo Ben, você sabe que ele tem dificuldades em lidar com garotas e se não tivermos lá com ele, ele vai paralisar. – Josh implorava a Cassie, ela não vendo outra saída aceita.

CWB: Tudo bem Josh, eu vou, mas vou pelo Ben, e nem pense em chegar perto de mim. – falando isso ela sai deixando Josh a observando e a admirando.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara estava pensativa, sentada no sofá com a cabeça no peito de Grissom.

SSG: Gil! – ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

GG: O que foi honey?

SSG: Estou com medo.

GG: Medo? – ele arqueia a sobrancelha.

SSG: Essa pessoa que falou do Sean pro Josh.

GG: Não fique com medo querida essa pessoa não pode fazer nada, e além do mais se ela ou ele não falou do Ben é por que não sabe e pensa que Josh é filho do Sean e nós temos como provar que Josh é meu filho, um exame de DNA comprovaria.

SSG: Mas e se essa pessoa insistir, não sei, tô com um pressentimento ruim.

GG: Não vamos pensar nisso agora ok, o que quer que aconteça, nós estaremos juntos como sempre tivemos – ele tenta sorrir para ela.

SSG: Tenho tanto medo Gil, medo que o Ben descubra e não nos perdoe por termos mentido.

GG: Eu também tenho medo, eu também tenho, de perder o carinho e respeito dele. – Grissom abraça Sara mais forte e os dois ficam na mesma posição de antes até serem interrompidos pela campanhia.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

JSG: Diz ai Stacy qual cidade é melhor São Francisco ou Vegas – os quatro, Josh, Cassie, Stacy e Ben andavam pelas ruas iluminadas de Vegas.

SM: Na verdade as duas são lindas, cada uma com seu charme, a diferença é que aqui vivem pessoas mais interessantes. – ela olha para Ben que fica vermelho o que não passa despercebido por ela que começa a rir.

CWB: Mas me diz o que a fez vir pra cá.

SM: Na verdade meu pai e minha avó, sabe nós moramos com ela desde que minha mãe morreu.

BSG: Sua mãe morreu? Sinto muito. – era a primeira vez que Ben dirigia a palavra diretamente a Stacy. – Deve ser ruim perder a mãe.

CSG: Eu o que o diga, nem sei o que faria se perdesse a minha.

SM: Fazer o que né, foi assim que Deus quis. – ela continua olhando para Ben que dessa vez diferentemente das outras a encara, Josh percebendo o clima puxa Cassie pelo braço afastando-se deles. Cassie o segue, mas não sem antes se soltar dele e manter uma certa distancia.

SM: Por que você me evita. – ela continuava o encarando e aproximando-se mais.

BSG: Eu nã... Nã... Não te evito. – ele passa a mão no cabelo sem graça ao mesmo tempo em que se afasta.

SM: A não? – ela arqueia a sobrancelha igual a Sara o que deixa Ben intrigado, ela realmente parecia com sua mãe – Então por que você está se afastando? – e cada vez ela se aproxima mais até chegar num ponto em que ele não podia mais se afastar.

BSG: Vo... Vo... Você... – antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa ela o beija. De inicio ele não corresponde, na verdade ele nunca beijou uma garota e não sabia o que fazer, mas depois foi se adaptando àqueles lábios sobre os dele e abre a boca, ela aproveitando a oportunidade aprofunda mais o beijo.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

ASM: Sara! – Sara havia aberto a porta e agora estava de frente ao dono de um par de olhos que ela jurava conhecer.

SSG: Sim! O que deseja?

ASM: Você pode não se lembrar de mim, mas... – ele é cortado por Grissom que se aproxima.

GG: Quem é querida? – Grissom para de frente para o homem.

SSG: ... – Sara fica entre os dois, seu olhar vai de Grissom a Adan e vice-versa.

ASM: Senhor Grissom – Adan estende a mão para Grissom – muito prazer sou Adan Sidle Madson. – Sara não se contém e começa a chorar.

SSG: Adan é você mesmo meu irmão.

ASM: Sim sou eu Sarinha, até que em fim nos reencontramos. – ele a abraça – Ai minha irmã senti tanta sua falta.

SSG: Eu também Adan – ela solta-se do seu abraço – irmão esse é meu marido Gil Grissom.

ASM: Sim eu sei. – ele olha para Grissom.

SSG: Entre. – Sara dá espaço a Adan que entra observando a sala da casa.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

_/ Ligação on /_

_GS: Fala Nick. – Greg atende ao telefone animado nem imaginando que sua alegria acabaria em instantes._

_NS: Greg tenho um assunto sério a falar com você. – Nick ainda estava tentando se recompor do que para ele era um baque._

_GS: O que foi cara, você está me preocupando._

_NS: Bom não vou fazer rodeios e vou direto ao assunto._

_GS: Pode mandar._

_NS: Penélope está grávida. – no mesmo instante Greg fica sem fala e olha para Mandy que estava ao seu lado. – Greg você ainda tá ai, me responde cara?_

_GS: Que brincadeira é essa Nick? _

_NS: Não estou brincado cara, falo sério, muito sério. Eles estão aqui, venha buscar a sua filha por que se eu for lá falar com eles não vou agüentar cara eu vou explodir._

_GS: Calma Nick. – Greg tentava manter a calma para não assustar Mandy._

_NS: Não me peça pra ter calma tá, só venha buscar tua filha já tá tarde e é perigoso ela ir só._

_GS: Ok!_

_/ Ligação off /_

Greg olha pálido para a esposa e sem saber o que falar.

MWS: Algum problema com o Nick?

GS: Não.

MWS: Então por que você pediu calma a ele.

GS: Por que o problema é com as crianças.

MWS: Pen...? – Greg somente afirma positivamente com a cabeça.

GS: Eu vou buscá-la. – e antes que Mandy falasse qualquer coisa ele sai.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

SSG: De onde você tirou isso? Josh é filho do Grissom. – Adan já tinha falado com Sara sobre sua mãe e seu irmão adotivo.

ASM: Por favor, Sara não complique as coisas, mamãe só quer estar perto do neto dela, ela não vai tomá-lo de vocês.

GG: Olha aqui rapaz, eu não sei o que você quer com isso, mas entenda uma coisa Josh é meu filho e, por favor, saia da minha casa. – Grissom estava irritado e já estava em pé e indo em direção a porta para abri-la para Adan sair.

ASM: Vocês não entendem não é? Mamãe passou a vida procurando por Matt pra no fim ela descobrir que ele está morto, e tudo o que ela quer agora é ter a chance de dar ao neto o que ela não pode dar ao filho.

SSG: Ela não é sua mãe, e só está te usando para tirar meu filho de mim e o nome dele não era Matt, era Sean.

ASM: Ela não vai tirar seu filho Sara.

GG: Então tá, vocês acham mesmo que Josh é filho do Sean, então vamos fazer um teste de DNA e vamos provar que estão errados. – Grissom abraça Sara e olha firmemente para Adan que se surpreende com a segurança de Grissom.

ASM: Vamos marcar. – ele sai.

Sara se joga no sofá aos prantos.

SSG: E agora Grissom? Eles vão descobrir, eles vão descobrir. – Grissom senta-se ao seu lado e a abraça tentando confortá-la.

GG: Eles não vão querida, ninguém vai. – ele a faz olhar para ele – Não chore, por favor, não chore, por que ninguém vai descobrir, quando sair o resultado do exame e eles verem o negativo vão desistir.

SSG: Como eu queria ter tanta confiança assim.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

GS: Vocês tinham que ser tão imprudentes não é? Tinham que ser.

PWS: Desculpa pai. – Penélope estava envergonhada e não tinha nem coragem de olhar para o pai, que estava ao seu lado dirigindo.

GS: Desculpas não vai fazer o tempo voltar atrás, e agora como vamos falar com sua mãe, ela vai ter um troço.

PWS: Vamos? – ela olha para o pai.

GS: Sim vamos, ou você acha que vou deixar você fazer isso sozinha.

PWS: Mas eu pensei que você estivesse bravo.

GS: Eu não estou bravo Pen, estou decepcionado, quantas vezes conversamos sobre isso hem? – Greg sempre foi um pai presente e era muito íntimo com a filha a ponto de ter sido o primeiro a saber quando ela menstruou a primeira vez, deu o primeiro beijo e a primeira transa.

PWS: Foi sem querer, nós nos empolgamos e acabamos pisando na bola.

GS: Tudo bem, eu só quero que você saiba de uma coisa, eu vou estar ao seu lado sempre. – desta vez ele estava estacionando e olhou pra filha com lágrimas nos olhos.

PWS: Obrigada pai, eu te amo sabia! – ela o abraça.

GS: Eu também te amo tampinha. – os dois riem pela primeira vez.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

BSG: Mãe, Meg e eu vamos a sorveteria. – Ben descia as escadas de mãos dadas com Meg.

SSG: Tudo bem e Josh não vai com vocês?

BSG: Hã não, não o encontramos. – eles saem antes que Sara dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Meg não estava entendendo por que ao invés de Ben a levar para a sorveteria ele estava a levando para a praça quando ela avista Marc.

MSG: Ben você sabe que se mamãe e papai souberem nós vamos estar encrencados.

BSG: Eu sei, mas eu não consigo mais ver a minha irmãzinha chorando pelos cantos. – ele sorrir para ela.

MSG: Eu não ando chorando pelos cantos. – ela dá-lhe um tapa no braço.

BSG: Ah, anda sim. Vem vamos que ele está ansioso para vê-la também. – ele a puxa ligeiramente pelo braço até chegarem perto de Marc – Pronto chegamos, agora eu vou andar por ai, por favor, não vão dá bandeira e deixar que alguém os veja.

MWB: Pode deixar Ben e obrigada.

BSG: Só não a magoe ou eu mesmo vou quebrar tua cara. – os três riem e Ben sai.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

MWS: Vamos lá Mandy se acalme isso não é o fim do mundo. – Mandy falava para si mesma tentando controlar a respiração – E agora hem! Como vai ser, você ainda nem terminou o colegial e Charles é só um menino não tem responsabilidade nenhuma, aliás, nenhum dos dois tem. – ela tentava não gritar com a filha que chorava a sua frente.

GS: Querida, sermões não vão adiantar agora.

MWS: Tem razão não vão adiantar, mas é que, é que...

GS: Eu sei, é chato, mas agora ela precisa de nós ao seu lado mais que nunca.

PWS: Obrigada pai, pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo do tio Nick, ele não tá nem falando com o Char.

GS: Eu vou falar com ele. – ele pega a mão da filha e da esposa como sinal de que estarão sempre juntos.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Ben estava distraído pensando em Stacy quando seu celular toca, ele atende sem nem ao menos ver quem é.

_BSG: Alô._

_SM: Ben, sou eu Stacy._

_BSG: O...O... Oi Stacy . – ele não podia controlar o nervosismo._

_SM: E então que tal sairmos pra conversarmos um pouco._

_BSG: Claro é só marcar._

_SM: Que tal agora?_

_BSG: Agora? Agora não posso estou ocupado._

_SM: Ocupado como? Olhando os vestidos nas vitrines?_

BSG: ... ! – ele olha ao seu redor até avistá-la que acena para ele e já atravessava a rua.

SM: Ocupado hem?

BSG: É... – ele passa a mão no cabelo envergonhado.

SM: Até quando você vai fugir de mim ãh?

BSG: Quer saber, já chega eu vou dizer a verdade, você me deixa nervoso com esse seu jeito. – ele gesticulava com os braços e mãos o que a faz rir dele.

SM: Menino você é hilário, nunca conheci alguém assim como você e devo confessar cada vez mais eu me encanto por você. – ela aproxima-se dele e toca em seu rosto fazendo carinho

BSG: O que você quer de mim?

SM: Eu quero você.

BSG: Isso por acaso é uma brincadeira?

SM: E por que eu brincaria, quando eu quero algo eu não descanso até conseguir.

BSG: Então pra você é só um joguinho.

SM: Não! É sério, muito sério, eu gosto de você Ben, será que você ainda não percebeu. – ela aproxima seu rosto ao dele e o beija.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

MSG: Papai e mamãe estão marcando em cima, nem ao menos me deixam sair sozinha. – Marc estava deitado na grama com a cabeça na coxa de Meg.

MWB: Meus pais também. Me sinto como um prisioneiro na condicional, só faltam prender uma tornozeleira no meu pé pra me monitorar.

MSG: Eu queria tanto que eles entendessem que eu não sou mais uma criança.

MWB: Eu também, mas quer saber o que mais importa é que ninguém vai nos separar, nós nos amamos e um dia terão que aceitar isso. – ele senta-se e os dois se beijam – Eu te amo!

MSG: Eu também.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

ASM: Ele estava tão confiante mamãe que me fez pensar que talvez Josh realmente seja filho dele.

EM: Não seja tolo meu bem, ele só quer que eu desista, mas isso não vai acontecer, eu vou fazer esse exame, além do mais com um exame fica muito mais fácil pra mim.

ASM: Fácil pra quê?

EM: Ficar com meu neto.

ASM: Mas eu pensei que a senhora só quisesse usufruir de seus direitos como vó.

EM: Isso era antes deles se negarem a dizer a verdade, agora é questão de honra, tenho certeza que meu filho onde quer que esteja não está gostando de ser esquecido. – Adan apesar de entender a mãe, não se sente a vontade em saber das suas intenções.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Stacy chega animada, mas seu sorriso se desmancha ao percebe o clima pesado de casa.

SM: Nossa, mas que tensão o que foi? Quem morreu?

ASM: Agora não é hora para brincadeiras filha. – Adan estava sério.

SM: Desculpa pai.

EM: Stacy venha aqui sente-se perto de mim. – a menina faz o que a avó manda.

SM: Aconteceu alguma coisa vovó?

EM: Bom você sabe que você tem um tio que me foi levado e que eu o procurava não é?

SM: Sim eu sei vovó mesmo vocês não me deixando por dentro desse assunto eu sei o básico.

EM: Eu encontrei seu tio aqui em Vegas e também encontrei o filho dele.

SM: Que legal então quer dizer que finalmente vou conhecer meu tio e ainda por cima um primo. – A menina ficou animada.

EM: Não é bem assim querida.

SM: Como assim. – Emilly conta tudo a neta até mesmo sobre o fato de Sara ser irmã de Adan.

SM: Poxa vovó quanta coisa, então quer dizer que Josh e Ben são meus primos?

ASM: Você os conhece filha.

SM: Sim papai eles estudam na mesma escola que eu. Mas e o Josh ele já sabe que é filho do tio Matt?

ASM: Sabe sim, mas não quer aceitar, nós chegamos há um acordo de fazer um exame de DNA.


	7. Chapter 7

Obs: Quando estiverem a Cath e a Cassie juntas vão encontrar as iniciais: CWB² é pq quem está falando é a Cassie

Capítulo 7

LW: Eu não acredito mamãe, eles são tão jovens. – Lindsay estava pasma com o que acabara de ouvir da mãe.

CWB: Pois é eu também fiquei chocada, nem sei o que faria se fosse com Cassie. – nesse momento Cassie e Marc chegam à cozinha.

CWB2: Se fosse comigo o que? – eles sentam-se à mesa.

LW: Penélope.

CWB2: Ah, vocês já sabem. – a menina fala desanimada.

MWB: O que é que tem a Pen.

LW: Está grávida.

CWB: Tá vendo Marc é por essa e outras coisas que eu digo para ficar longe da Meg, já pensou se fosse com ela, Grissom te engoliria vivo.

MWB: Eu não sou tão burro assim mamãe.

LW: Ah, é burro sim, se não fosse não se engraçaria pra cima da Grissom, ou melhor, nem olharia pra ela. – Marc se irrita com a irmã, levanta-se e sai – Mas o que houve com ele.

CWB²: Você queria o que, ele está sofrendo, ou por um acaso você não percebeu? – Cassie respondeu a irmã rispidamente.

LW: Ok, ok, se é assim eu não falo mais nada, mas e você Cassie? – Lindsay olhou maliciosamente para a irmã.

CWB²: O que tem eu?

LW: Como é que você ainda não deu uma de menina rebelde também? Daqui a pouco você aparece com um carinha cheio de tatuagens e piercings. – Cassie já não aguentando as ironias da irmã levanta-se e sai igualmente Marc – Mas o que deu nesse povo, tá todo mundo irritado. – Lindsay olhou para a mãe como se não tivesse falado nada de mais, derrepente ouve-se um choro agudo vindo do andar de cima da casa, Cassie desce até a metade da escada e grita com Lindsay.

CWB²: É melhor você calar a boca desse moleque por bem ou eu faço por mal. – e saiu para seu quarto entrando e batendo a porta furiosamente.

LW: Eu não to falando. – ela levanta-se e sai deixando uma Catherine abismada como o que acabara de presenciar.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

CWB: O que tá havendo com você pra falar daquela maneira de seu sobrinho. – Catherine entrou no quarto da filha antes mesmo de anunciar.

CWB²: Bom se ela fosse um pouco menos chata eu seria mais amável. – Cassie falou irônica com a mãe e jogou-se na cama.

Cath sentou-se perto da filha e olhando nos seus olhos viu tristeza.

CWB: Por que está tão triste. – ela afagou seus cabelos.

CWB²: Não estou triste. – ela afastou-se um pouco da mãe.

CWB: Está sim, eu te conheço muito bem, te conheço desde que nasceu e no seu primeiro choro sabia o que queria, então por que não te conheceria agora. – com as palavras da mãe Cassie sente confiança para desabafar.

CWB²: É tudo isso mãe, Marc e Meg que estão sofrendo, nunca fui amiga da Meg, mas fico triste por ela e principalmente pelo meu irmão, ele não é só meu irmão é minha metade e se ele sofre também sofro, e tem a Pen agora com essa gravidez, ela é minha melhor amiga e sempre que uma tinha um problema a outra ajudava e agora eu me sinto de mãos atadas, sem saber o que fazer, não sei como ajudá-la. – ela que estava olhando para as mãos olha para a mãe e deixa derramar uma lágrima, a qual Catherine enxuga.

CWB: Oh querida por que não falou comigo antes, você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo pra conversar, chorar, fazer o que quiser, eu estou aqui pra você.

CWB²: É tanta coisa mamãe, e ainda tem esse lance ai com o Josh.

CWB: Josh?

CWB²: Apareceu uma mulher que diz ser avó dele.

CWB: Como assim?

CWB²: Ela tá dizendo que o tio Gil não é pai dele e sim um tal de Sean, quem é ele mamãe você o conheceu, Ben me disse que ele está morto, mas não disse por que ele pode ser pai do Josh. – Catherine estava estática, nunca imaginou que algo assim pudesse estar acontecendo, como Sara e Grissom estavam agora? E por que ela não ficou sabendo? Sempre foram grandes amigos e agora eles estavam escondendo algo assim dela. Ela levantou-se – Mãe você está bem?

CWB: Desculpa filha, mas eu preciso – ela apontava para a porta – ir. – Catherine sai deixando Cassie desentendida.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

SM: Oi! – Ben e Josh estavam na lanchonete em uma mesa mais afastada das outras.

BSG/JSG: Oi! – os dois lhe cumprimentaram ao mesmo tempo.

SM: Estava justamente procurando vocês. – ela sentou-se junto a eles.

JSG: Algum problema.

SM: Nenhum, eu só queria passar mais tempo com meus primos. – Ben que não olhara para Stacy em nenhum momento, levantou seu olhar mostrando a surpresa em seu olhar. Ela olhou para Ben depois para Josh percebendo que o mesmo não estava tão surpreso assim – Por um acaso vocês já ouviram o sobrenome Madson.

JSG: Sim e daí? – Josh já não estava gostando da conversa.

SM: Acontece que eu sou uma Madson, acho que não disse isso antes a vocês não é?

JSG: Ei espera aí, então você é neta daquela ve... – Josh já ia falar velha quando olhou para uma cara nada satisfeita de Stacy – senhora que ficou inventando um monte de bobagens sobre meus pais. – ele falou mais como uma confirmação ao Ives de pergunta.

BSG: O que? Então desde o começo você sabia quem éramos e se aproximou de nós por interesse. – Ben já estava entendendo tudo e se sentiu usado por Stacy.

SM: Ei, vamos com calma tá? – ela sentiu-se ofendida – Eu assim como vocês fiquei surpresa, não sabia de nada disso até ontem e pra sua informação Josh minha avó não inventou nada, você deveria ficar feliz em saber que tem uma avó tão legal como ela.

JSG: Se ela fosse legal não ficaria inventando coisas, ela não é minha avó e você não é minha prima eu jamais teria uma prima tão chata como você.

SM: Pois pode ir se acostumando com a chata aqui. – ela apontou para si mesma – pois eu sou sua prima sim querendo você ou não, você pode até não ser um Madson como eu, mas eu sou uma Sidle como você – ela levou seu olhar de Josh para Ben – e você.

BSG: Do que você tá falando?

JSG: Não dê atenção a ela Ben, ela não sabe o que diz.

SM: A não, e o nome Adan Sidle te lembram alguma coisa, se não pergunte a sua mãe e ela lhe responderá. – Josh por não saber mais o que falar saiu vermelho de raiva.

Ele sempre se saia por cima com as palavras e se orgulhava disso, mas finalmente ele encontrou alguém melhor que ele o que o deixava ainda mais irado.

BSG: Você não deveria ter falado com ele dessa forma, meu irmão é muito vingativo quando quer mesmo se tratando de uma garota.

SM: Eu não tenho medo dele, sei muito bem como me defender, mas não vamos falar dele agora, vamos fala de nós. – ela pegou a mãe de Ben que puxou-a.

BSG: Não existe nós.

SM: Mas do que você está falando? – ele estava abismado com Stacy – Se você realmente é minha prima nós não podemos ter nada. É errado. – ele levantou-se e saiu, não queria dizer aquilo, mas não podia continuar com aquilo.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

CWB: Por que você não me procurou, não me disse nada, eu pensei que fossemos amigas. – Catherine e Sara estavam trancadas no escritório.

SSG: E nós somos Cath, é só que foram tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que eu nem tive tempo pra pensar direito.

CWB: E como você está? – Catherine levantou-se, pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se próxima a Sara segurando sua mão em sinal de afeto.

SSG: Eu, eu estou tão mal Cath, Gil me diz pra ter calma e que não vai acontecer nada, mas eu sei que isso é só o começo eu sinto Cath aqui dentro. – ela põe a mão sobre o peito e chora. Catherine a abraça.

CWB: Ai minha amiga eu queria tanto poder fazer algo pra mudar tudo isso e te fazer sorrir novamente.

SSG: Você já tá fazendo Cath você está aqui comigo, além do mais fui eu quem provocou tudo isso e sou eu quem tem que sofrer as conseqüências.

CWB: mas do que você tá falando, você não provocou nada, foi essa mulher quem provocou aparecendo assim do nada.

SSG: Não Cath, ela só está fazendo o que é certo, as vezes fico pensando se naquele tempo u não tivesse casado com o Sean, nada disso estaria acontecendo agora.

CWB: E se você não tivesse casado com ele você não teria esse filho maravilhoso.

SSG: É você tem razão. – ela forçou um sorriso – Tenho certeza que sem o... – ela foi cortada por Meg que entrou no escritório.

MSG: A desculpa mãe, não sabia que vocês estavam aí. – a menina falou desconfiada com a mãe e sem conseguir olhar para Catherine, para ela era estranho já que Catherine já sabia sobre ela e Marc. – Eu só quero pegar um livro que estava lendo e deixei aqui.

CWB: e por um acaso seria esse aqui? – Catherine pegou um livro de ficção cientifica – Hã acho que já vi esse livro antes. – ela olhava para o livro.

MSG: Fo... fo... foi Marc que em me deu ele. – ela sentiu-se desconfortável ao falar do namorado na frente das duas.

CWB: Venha pegue-o eu não vou fazer nada com você. – Catherine ao perceber a insegurança da menina sorriu para ela. Cassie aproximou-se lentamente não percebendo que a mãe estava tentando esconder o rosto para que ela não percebesse que estava chorando e pegou o livro rapidamente.

MSG: Obrigada Cath.

CWB: Cath? Eu pensei que fosse sua tia. – ela continuava sorrindo.

MSG: Obrigada tia Cath. – respondeu e saiu tão rápido quanto entrou.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

GS: Nós precisamos conversar. Greg entrou na sala de Nick abruptamente.

NS: Se for sobre trabalho pode falar, mas se for sobre aqueles dois irresponsáveis, nem adianta que não estou a fim de papo.

GS: A qual é Nick você não pode agir como se fosse coisa de outro mundo e ignorar seu filho dessa maneira.

NS: E o que você quer que eu faça Greg, que eu dê um tapinha nas costa dele e diga que estou orgulhoso dele?

GS: Você sabe que não é isso, mas você bem que podia conversar com ele não é mesmo, ele precisa de você Nick, ele é seu filho e tudo o que quer é sentir que você está do lado dele, por que se você estiver contra ele vai sentir como se o mundo estivesse.

NS: Eu não consigo cara, é demais pra mim, sei lá saber que vou ser avô.

GS: A então é isso, você acha que ser ave é sinal de ser velho, estou decepcionado com você. – Greg balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu deixando Nick pensativo.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

CWB: Oi posso entrar? – Cassie estava parada na porta do quarto de Lindsay receosa.

LW: Entre.

CWB: Me desculpe por hoje de manhã, é que ultimamente ando tão estressada.

LW: Tudo bem, eu entendo e me desculpe você também por falar aquelas coisas, na verdade acho que até hoje sinto um pouco de ciúmes de você e do Marc.

CWB: Ciúmes, você não tem que sentir ciúmes de nós, mamãe nos ama igualmente e você já deveria saber disso, já que é mãe também. – ela aproxima-se do berço e pega o sobrinho no colo – E você desculpa a titia por ter falado daquela forma hem?

LW: Eu sei, mas é que até vocês nascerem eu era filha única e estava acostumada com aquilo, então derrepente eu tive que dividir a atenção da mamãe com vocês foi um choque pra mim.

CWB: Se era assim porque você sempre demonstrou o contrário.

LW: Eu só queria deixar a mamãe feliz, mas a verdade é que eu sempre tive ciúmes e inveja de vocês, por que vocês sempre tiveram o que eu não tive. Um pai e uma mãe que se davam bem, mamãe e meu pai sempre brigaram até ele morrer e as vezes eu achava que era por minha culpa, já vocês só aproximaram mais mamãe e o Warrick.

CWB: Então somos duas por que eu sempre tive inveja de você, sempre tão independente, sendo motivo de orgulho pra mamãe e até pro papai, linda, estudiosa e agora tem ótimo emprego, é casada com um cara lindo e tem um filho que é uma gracinha.

LW: Mas do que você tá falando, você é tão mais jovem, é linda, tem um corpo lindo e diz que tem inveja de mim que já estou acabada. – ela disse séria para a irmã, para ela a gravidez "acabou com seu corpo", mesmo amando o filho não se conformava que pra vinda dele era preciso "destruir" algo tão importante pra ela.

CWB: Não é bem assim e você sabe disse, continua linda como antes. – Cassie tinha o olhar perdido.

LW: O que está acontecendo Cas, por que você está assim? – ela fez com que a irmã olhasse para ela – Espera aí você não está somente irritada pelo que está acontecendo com Marc e sua amiga, você está triste, está apaixonada.

CWB: Eu não estou apaixonada.

LW: A está sim, você não me engana, quem é? Eu conheço?

CWB: Não é ninguém.

LW: Ah então estou certa.

CWB: Não já disse, não estou apaixonada. – ela levantou-se e colocou o sobrinho no berço e já estava indo em direção a porta quando parou com o que a irmã falou.

LW: Por favor Cas, eu sou sua irmã e só quero te ajudar.

CWB: Eu não preciso de ajuda e não estou apaixonada, só estou preocupada.

LW: Então me conta, anda você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

CWB: É o Josh, sabe mesmo eu não querendo me preocupar eu não consigo.

LW: Se preocupar com o que ele tá com algum problema?

CWB: Bom ele não me disse, por causa daquele problema com Marc sabe, mas o Ben me disse que tem uma mulher que disse que o pai dele não é o tio Gil e sim um cara que foi casado com a tia Sara antes dela ser casada com ele, hoje até tentei falar com a mamãe sobre isso, mas quando eu toquei no assunto ela ficou estranha e saiu, Lind é verdade que o tio Gil não é pai do Josh.

LW: Mas é claro que o tio Gil é pai do Josh.

CWB: Mas então por que toda essa confusão?

LW: Olha eu vou te dizer só o que eu sei, mas você tem que prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém, nem mesmo pro Josh.

CWB: Pode deixar, e além do mais eu nem to falando com ele mesmo.

LW: É o seguinte quando a tia Sara casou com o Sean ela já tinha o Josh.

CWB: Então ela foi casada com o tio Gil, separou dele e casou com esse Sean.

LW: Não exatamente eles só namoravam, ai aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles que eles acabaram terminando só que ela já tava grávida, então ela conheceu o Sean eles acabaram casando.

CWB: E o que aconteceu por que ela separou desse Sean?

LW: Ela não separou, ele morreu.

CWB: A entendi, então depois que ele morreu ela voltou com o tio Gil e acabou tendo o Ben e a Meg, ou seja, ela nem teve tempo de ter filhos com o outro por que ele morreu.

LW: Bom não é bem assim, quando ele morreu a Sara tava grávida, e pelo que sei o tio Gil assumiu o filho dela como dele.

CWB: Espera ai, se ela tava grávida e não era do Josh só pode ser do Ben, então o Ben não é filho do tio Gil, mas por que eles esconderam isso.

LW: Aí eu já não sei, só sei que o Ben não pode saber, ou se não eles já teriam contado e o como eu disse antes isso não pode sair daqui.

CWB: Pode deixar, só fico preocupada que por causa disso quem tá sofrendo é o Josh, mesmo ele se mostrando forte, eu sei que ele tá sofrendo.

LW: É bem a cara dele, demonstra ser filho de quem é tio Gil é do mesmo jeito sempre querendo dar um de durão, mas por dentro tá se desmanchando. – as duas riem do comentário de Lindsay – Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu acho que você deveria procurá-lo, dar uma força pra ele.

CWB: Eu sei, mas eu não consigo depois do que ele fez por mais que eu queira eu não consigo, ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, mas jamais vou deixar de ficar do lado o meu irmão pra ficar do lado dele.

LW: Bom foi só um conselho, você segue se quiser.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo – 8

Stacy chega e bate a porta enfurecida, o que deixa Adan um pouco irritado.

ASM: Vá com calma mocinha, que modos são esses, não foi assim que sua avó e eu a educamos.

SM: Que se danem você e a vovó. – Adan levanta-se do sofá e com um olhar fuzilador a encara.

ASM: Mais um desaforo e você estará de castigo pro resto da sua vida.

SM: Eu não to nem ai você já estragou ela mesmo. – Adan não entende a indireta da filha e a segue para conversarem.

ASM: O que está havendo? É algo que eu fiz? Por que ser for é só chegar e conversar descentemente, não vou tolerar más criações. – ele tenta falar o mais calmo possível para não ter mais uma briga com a filha, sabendo o quão explosiva ela era.

SM: Por que nada na minha vida dá certo hem? – ela falava com um olhar triste e raivoso ao mesmo, mas não chorava, para ela chorar é demonstrar fraqueza – Primeiro mamãe e agora isso, quando eu finalmente encontro alguém legal ele me ignora e tudo por sua culpa. – Adan sente pena da filha e ao mesmo tempo raiva por ela lhe culpar por algo que ele não fazia ideia do que seria.

ASM: Se você pelo menos me dissesse o que é, quem sabe eu poderia lhe ajudar.

SM: Eu não quero sua ajuda, aliás, acho que você mais atrapalharia do que ajudaria, quer saber me deixa sozinha.

ASM: Stacy... – ela não lhe dá chance pra continuar.

SM: Por favor, pai, eu to pedindo com educação e você sabe que eu não faria isso se eu não precisasse realmente. – ele mesmo contrariado sai.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

CS: Pai precisamos conversar. – Charles entra no quarto do pai decidido a ter uma conversa séria.

Nick não diz nada, na verdade ele estava com medo que essa hora chegasse, pois não sabia o que dizer e fazer. Ele não conseguia aceitar o fato de que seu filho de apenas quartoze anos seria pai.

CS: Você sabe que não dá para vivermos assim, o que tá feito, tá feito e não tenho como voltar atrás.

NS: Você me decepcionou muito. – Nick não consegue encarar o filho.

CS: Qual é o problema? É você ser chamado de avô ou você não ter tido a chance que eu estou tendo agora ter um filho legítimo. – aquelas palavras foram como uma punhalada para Nick, nunca passou por sua cabeça algo assim, ele só queria que o filho aproveitasse mais a vida sem preocupações e responsabilidades que não fossem as de estudar.

NS: De onde você tirou isso, não casar e ter filhos biológicos foram escolhas e não determinações da natureza, tendo meu sangue ou não você é meu filho e sou muito feliz por isso, quanto ao fato de ser "chamado de avô" um dia isso iria acontecer, eu só acho que é cedo para você encarar tantas responsabilidades.

CS: Pai eu não estou preocupado com isso, eu sei pisei na bola, mas já era, já fiz e tenho que assumir essas responsabilidades, eu não sou tão criança assim para fugir de uma responsabilidade como essa e fingir que nada aconteceu, eu não sou como provavelmente meus pais foram que me abandonaram como se eu fosse nada. – o garoto já tinha lágrimas nos olhos, sabia o que era ser abandonado e não pensou um minuto se quer em fazer o mesmo com seu filho.

NS: Eu não disse isso, não quero que abandone essa criança.

CS: Então me diz pai, me diz o que é, por que eu não to entendendo o que você quer. – Nick respira fundo e decide se abrir para o filho.

NS: Eu sei que a partir de agora sua vida vai girar em torno dessa criança e da mãe dela, e eu Char, como fico, vou perder meu filho, aquele que eu dei todo o meu amor, que sempre achei que dependeria sempre de mim, e agora olha só, você não depende mais como eu imaginava. – Charles rir nervosamente por descobrir que o pai só estava com ciúmes e medo de perdê-lo.

CS: Pai não haja como uma criança mimada, eu jamais vou te deixar, você é e sempre será meu pai e eu nunca vou deixar de amá-lo, eu te amo e isso nunca vai mudar. – ele aproxima-se de Nick e o abraça, um abraço que Nick prontamente retribui – Se era isso, se você só tava com medo por que não me disse antes ao invés de ficar agindo como uma criança.

NS: Tem razão eu fui infantil, mas é que eu não sabia o que fazer, tive medo, muito medo.

CS: Pois não fique por que eu sempre estarei com você.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Ben, Josh e Meg chegam em casa e encontram os pais com caras nada animadas.

JSG: É acho que essa maré de problemas não vai acabar tão cedo. – ele diz para os irmãos que estavam ao seu lado e olha para os pais que estavam à sua frente.

Sara e Grissom sabiam o que aquele olhar queria dizer.

GG: A intimação para o exame de DNA chegou.

JSG: Quando é que isso vai parar hem, eu já não aguento mais toda essa pressão, essa mulher colocou na cabeça que eu sou neto dela e agora até exame de DNA está querendo. – Sara e Grissom ainda não tinham contado aos filhos sobre o acordo com Adan – Eu não vou fazer exame nenhum. – ele se joga no sofá com irritação, mas é surpreendido por Grissom.

GG: Nós vamos sim.

JSG: Como é que é? – ele olha incrédulo para Grissom – Eu não acredito que você vai aceitar isso.

GG: Olha mesmo que eu não aceitasse teríamos que fazer por que é uma intimação, e você sabe o que significa não é? – Josh assente positivamente e Grissom continua – Além do mais, essa é a chance de provarmos que você é meu filho e assim nos livrarmos logo desse tormento.

BSG: Papai tem razão Josh, assim tudo fica resolvido e finalmente vamos viver a vida normalmente como antes dessa mulher aparecer.

JSG: Ok, eu vou fazer, mas só por que eu quero acabar logo com isso. – ele se levanta e sai em direção a escada sendo seguido pelos irmãos.

Grissom e Sara continuam na sala com Sara calada.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

SM: Oi será que você teria um tempinho pra mim? – Stacy estava na porta da casa de Cassie praticamente implorando para conversar. Cassie arqueia a sobrancelha não entendendo o que ela fazia ali.

CWB: Como você descobriu onde moro?

SM: Não foi difícil, posso? – ele aponta para a sala da casa, como se estivesse pedindo para entrar.

CWB: Claro! – ela dá espaço para Stacy – Mas eu estou com visitas.

SM: Então eu volto outro dia.

CWB: Não que isso, assim eu aproveito para te apresentar minha melhor amiga. – Stacy sente uma pequena inveja de Cassie, ela nunca teve uma melhor amiga.

Elas vão para o quarto de Cassie, onde encontraram com Pen.

CWB: Entra. – Stacy entra e encara Penélope – Pen essa é Stacy Madson, ela é da escola.

PWS: Ah sim eu já a vi conversando com os Grissom's, prazer Penélope Webster Sanders. – ela estende a mão para Stacy.

SM: Prazer, como a Cassie já disse sou Stacy Madson. – as duas ficam se encarando, só desviam o olhar quando Cassie percebe o ciúme rolando no ar.

CWB: Então Stacy o que a traz aqui, algum problema, você parece tão abatida.

SM: Não, não eu só queria conversar com alguém, já que não conheço muitas pessoas aqui. – ela foi com a intenção de falar sobre seu parentesco com Ben e o fato dele ter mandando-a afastar-se, mas com a presença de Penélope não se sentiu a vontade.

CWB: Tá bom então senta aí, Pen e eu estávamos falando sobre o novo membro da família e já que você agora é da família tem que compartilhar da nossa alegria. – Cassie ao saber que os pais de Penélope haviam ficado do seu lado ficou mais animada e já estava fazendo planos para o(a) sobrinho(a).

Stacy ficou sem reação, pois não imaginava que as conversas rolassem tão rápido e que Cassie já sabia que ela era sobrinha de Sara, mas o que ela não sabia é que todos se consideravam uma família só e que Cassie não fazia ideia de seu parentesco com Sara e os filhos.

SM: Legal e quem tá grávida. – Penélope toda orgulhosa se pronuncia.

PWS: Eu! – Stacy se assusta o que não passa despercebido pelas garotas a sua frente – Não faça essa cara, tá eu sei sou muito jovem ainda, mas aconteceu. – ela dá de ombros.

CWB: É e se você tá fazendo essa cara só por descobrir que ela tá grávida, imagina quando conhecer o pai e souber a idade dele. – Cassie dá um sorrisinho de lado.

SM: Não me diga que ele é um velho quarentão?

CWB: Mas é claro que não menina. – Cassie e Penélope contam toda a história para Stacy que fica abismada ao mesmo tempo em que esquece o motivo por ela estar ali já que seu "problema" nem pode ser chamado de problema perto do problema de Penélope e assim passam o resto da tarde conversando.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

MSG: Josh por que você tá triste, você nunca é de ficar assim. – os irmãos estavam no quarto de Josh e Meg demonstrava toda a sua preocupação com o irmão mais velho.

JSG: É mais agora é diferente, o assunto agora se trata de algo que pode mudar toda a minha vida. – ele tentava não olhar para os irmãos para não perceberem que estava com medo do resultado do exame.

BSG: Nada vai mudar Josh, você vai ver, papai já não garantiu que você é filho dele. – Josh afirma positivamente – Então por que você tá assim, não tem por que ter medo ou por um acaso você não confia neles.

JSG: Eu não sei Ben, estou confuso, e se eu realmente for filho desse cara, sabe eu não contei a ninguém, mas há algumas semanas atrás eu desci até o porão.

MSG: O que? Você foi até o porão, mamãe e papai sempre nos proibiram de ir até lá.

JSG: Aí é que tá, por que eles nos proíbem de ir lá hem, se eles não guardassem algum segredo, não faz sentido Meg, não tem por que nos impedir de ir até lá se eles não estivessem nos escondendo algo e quando eu fui eu encontrei roupas e fotografias velhas e tenho certeza que são dele, e a maioria das fotografias tinha a mamãe, ele e eu ainda bebê, como que eu poderia estar naquelas fotos se papai e mamãe disseram que quando eles casaram eu ainda não tinha nascido, não faz sentido algum.

MSG: Você tem certeza do que viu.

JSG: Absoluta Meg. É por isso que tenho medo, tem alguma coisa errada aí, ou então mamãe traiu ele com papai quando estavam casados o que seria bem pior.

Os irmãos ficam calados, agora eles estavam desconfiados se Josh realmente era filho de Sean eles viveram a vida toda sendo enganados e se ele era filho de Grissom então foi Sean quem foi enganado.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

GS: Finalmente você caiu em si hem. – Greg estava feliz por Nick finalmente ter conversado com o filho.

NS: Eu sei, fui um tolo, mas a partir de agora vou dar toda a assistência que nossos filhos precisam.

GS: Que bom. – Greg sorria pra Nick – Então o que você prefere?

NS: Prefiro o que?

GS: O bebê ora, um menino ou uma menina.

NS: A tá isso, na verdade ainda nem pensei, mas seria legal se fosse um menino, e você?

GS: Um menino também, mas Mandy prefere menina. – nesse instante Grissom e Warrick entram na sala já se enfiando na conversa.

GG: Eu não acredito que vocês têm preferência. Olha o que deve ter importância mesmo é que seja saudável.

WB: Grissom tem razão, que importa se é menino ou menina, se de qualquer forma dá trabalho. – os amigos o encararam – Qual é pessoal vamos ser sinceros, todos os pais ficam nessa de menino ou menina, só por que sempre um acha que o menino dá mais trabalho que a menina e vice-versa, ninguém têm essa preferência só por ter.

GS: É pode ser, mas eu ainda prefiro menino. – Greg diz sem dar muita atenção ao que Warrick fala.

GG: Pois eu nunca tive preferência e graças a Deus tive filhos maravilhosos. – Grissom diz todo orgulhoso.

NS: Hã, vamos ver, um filho que parece uma bomba ambulante, outro que de tão zen parece até um hippie e uma filha... – quando Nick ia continuar percebeu o olhar fuzilador que Grissom fazia e parou.

GG: Continua Nick e você vai ver a bomba ambulante. – Grissom realmente não gostou do comentário de Nick.

WB: Vamos lá pessoal, não vamos nos estressar por que todos nós temos filhos que tem seus defeitos e suas qualidades, ninguém é melhor que ninguém.

GS: É isso ai vamos ouvir o Warrick ninguém precisa se estressar aqui. – Nick todo sem graça resolve pedir desculpas a Grissom.

NS: Desculpa aí cara, não tinha a intenção de insultar nenhum, foi um comentário sem maldade. – ele estende a mão para Grissom que faz o mesmo com uma certa desconfiança.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

JSG: Mãe eu não quero fazer. – Josh fazia birra para a mamãe parecendo uma criança de cinco anos enquanto andavam pelo corredor do laboratório para ir ao encontro de Grissom e Emilly.

SSG: Deixa de manha Josh, você acha que é fácil pra mim ter que provar a paternidade do meu próprio filho.

JSG: Eu sei que não, mas mesmo assim, por que você foi casar com esse cara hem? – Sara para e encara Josh.

SSG: Esse cara tem nome Josh e espero respeito de sua parte por ele.

JSG: E por que eu deveria respeitá-lo ele não é meu pai – ele encara a mãe – ou é?

SSG: Não fala besteira menino é claro que não.

JSG: Então por que você fica assim toda estranha quando alguém fala dele.

SSG: Josh o que você acha? – ela continua o encarando – Ele foi meu marido e eu o amei muito e além do mais devemos respeito pelos mortos.

JSG: Por que você nunca falou dele? – para Sara Josh já tava fazendo perguntas demais, perguntas que provavelmente ela não saberia responder.

SSG: Chega de perguntas e vamos andando que seu pai já está nos esperando.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

MWB: Você acha que o Josh não é filho do tio Gil? – estavam Marc, Ben, Cassie, Charles, Penélope e Meg na casa dos Grissom's aproveitando que Sara e Grissom não estavam assim como Josh.

MSG: Mas é claro que papai é pai do Josh, os dois são idênticos.

CWB: Meg tem razão afinal... – ela já ia falar sobre Ben não ser o filho de Grissom quando lembrou da promessa que fizera a Lindsay.

MSG: Afinal o que Cas, você sabe de algo que não sabemos? – Cassie ficou nervosa.

CWB: É claro que não Meg, que história, eu só quis dizer que... que...

Que? – todos disseram juntos.

CWB: Que Josh é praticamente um clone do tio Gil não tem como eles não serem pai e filho.

CS: Ah, mas isso nós já sabemos. – Cassie pra não se enrolar mais do que já estava tenta mudar de assunto.

CWB: Me diz Ben e você e a Stacy como vão? – Ben fica sem jeito.

PWS: Ben e a Stacy, uau isso é novidade.

CWB: A é menina eu não te contei. – Cassie fica aliviada por ter conseguido mudar o foco da conversa – Ben finalmente arrumou uma namorada.

BSG: Eu não arrumei uma namorada.

CWB: Como não?

BSG: Nós somos primos, não pode rolar nada entre nós.

MSG: Eu não acredito maninho que você vai ficar nessa que não pode por serem primos. – Ben já tinha confidenciado a Meg seu repentino envolvimento com Stacy.

MWB: É cara nada a ver, vocês são primos não irmãos, não tem problema.

BSG: Mas é claro que tem, eu li uma vez numa revista sobre religião onde dizia que é pecado pessoas com parentesco de até terceiro grau terem algum tipo de envolvimento.

CS: Isso é coisa que a igreja impõe aos seus fiéis, mas não significa que seja verdade.

BSG: De qualquer forma, melhor prevenir do que remediar.

CS: Tudo bem se você prefere assim, mas te digo uma coisa, você vai sofrer a toa.

BSG: E quem disse que eu to sofrendo? – ele não queria admitir, mas já estava apaixonado por Stacy.

Nós. – e novamente todos respondem em coro.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

ASM: Sara. – Adan sorrir para Sara, mas seu sorriso não é retribuído.

SSG: Eu não acredito que você tá fazendo isso comigo Adan. – ela estava extremamente magoada com o irmão.

ASM: Desculpa Sara, mas é assim que deve ser, só assim acabamos logo com isso. – nesse momento Emilly chega e como sempre muito auto confiante.

EM: Meu filho tem razão, quero provar logo que Josh é meu neto e reivindicar meus direitos de avó. – diz Emilly com um sorriso de vitoriosa ao qual já Sara ia rebater, mas antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa Josh se antecipa.

JSG: Vamos ver se você vai continuar com esse sorriso quando sair o resultado do exame e constatar que eu não sou seu neto.

EM: Mas que garoto atrevido, não deve ter puxado ao meu filho, pois meu filho jamais agiria assim, mas eu vou tratar de lhe dar uma boa educação.

SSG: Olha como você fala do meu filho por que ele foi muito bem educado e aprendeu desde cedo que não deve levar desaforo pra casa, e além do mais como a senhora poderia saber como era Sean se não o conheceu. – dessa vez era Sara que sorria, sabendo que tinha tocado na ferida de Emilly. Emilly não diz nada, o que Sara disse a machucou profundamente então resolve sair para não demonstrar sua fraqueza.

ASM: Mamãe espere. – Adan se virou para a direção em que a mãe ia, mas antes falou com Sara- Tá vendo o que você fez, não deveria ter falado com ela dessa forma, ela não merece. – Sara não dá muita atenção.

SSG: Vá, vai ficar com sua mamãezinha, já vivi muito tempo sem precisar de você e não é agora que vou precisar. – aquelas palavras doeram mais nela do que nele, afinal não era verdade.

Depois de mais alguns minutos Grissom chegou e finalmente puderam colher o sangue de Josh, Emilly e dele para fazer a análise.

GG: Prontinho, agora é só esperar até amanhã e teremos a confirmação de que Josh é MEU FILHO. – ele deu ênfase nas últimas palavras enquanto falava com Emilly e Adan.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Depois da conversa com os amigos Ben ficou confuso, será mesmo que ele poderia ficar com Stacy? Mas e se fosse somente seu subconsciente querendo algo que não podia? E assim ele resolveu ir falar com Grissom, ele sempre sabia o que fazer.

BSG: Pai, tá ocupado? – ele estava na porta do escritório de sua casa no qual Grissom estava lendo uma de suas revistas forenses.

GG: Ãh, claro que não filho, pra você nunca. – ele percebeu a insegurança do filho – Venha sente-se aqui. – ele levantou da cadeira em que estava atrás da mesa e sentou-se em um pequeno sofá de dois assentos – O que foi algum problema? – o garoto dá um sorriso nervoso.

BSG: É mais ou menos.

GG: Como mais ou menos, não existe problema mais ou menos, ou é ou não é. – ele fala tentando fazer o garoto ficar mais relaxado.

BSG: Pai. – o garoto olha para o pai com desaprovação.

GG: Ok desculpa então o que é? Em que posso ajudar?

BSG: É que eu to com uma dúvida... – ele hesita um pouco, mas decide continuar – Tem uma garota... – Grissom não deixou Ben terminar.

GG: Uma garota, nossa isso é novidade pra mim. – ele rir do garoto, por incrível que pareça depois que Grissom se tornou pai ele ficou mais relaxado e até já fazia piadas – E o que acontece, não, não me diga já sei você tá a fim, mas ela não.

BSG: Não! É o contrário. – Grissom se assustou.

GG: E por que a preocupação, se você não tá afim, bom ai quem deve estar triste é ela.

BSG: Não é bem assim, olha me deixa explicar. – ele estava agora de frente para o pai – Acontece que eu também gosto dela, aliás, mais que eu deveria, mas acho que não podemos ficar juntos, Marc e Charles disseram que não tem nada a ver, mas eu não consigo pensar o contrário. – Grissom achou um pouco estranho o que o filho lhe dissera, ele não podia imaginar quem fosse.

GG: Filho me explica direito por que você não pode namorá-la?

BSG: Por que ela é minha prima, sabe a Stacy filha do irmão da mamãe, quando eu a conheci não sabia, e ai aconteceu e agora eu não consigo tirá-la da cabeça e o pior é que ela é minha prima pai, minha prima. – Grissom ficou um pouco aflito com o que Ben dissera, já que ela é neta de Emilly e que também é avó de Ben, essa aproximação seria perigosa e acabou pensando em dizer ao filho para esquecê-la, assim ele o afastaria de Emilly, mas por outro lado ele sentiu pena do sofrimento do filho e não era justo separá-los por um medo dele, e mesmo que os separassem também tinha Adan ele é irmão de Sara e querendo ou não as famílias iriam se aproximar.

GG: Olha mesmo que você já soubesse você não poderia fazer nada quanto ao que você sente por ela, ela sendo ou não sua prima, você iria sentir o que está sentido e seus amigos tem razão você não precisa se afastar só por que ela é sua prima, não há mal algum no que vocês sentem um pelo outro se for realmente sincero.

BSG: Você tem certeza? – ele olha para Grissom um pouco desconfiado.

GG: Confie em mim, afinal sou seu pai não?

BSG: Sim é e eu confiaria minha vida. – Grissom fica eufórico com o que Ben fala – Você é o melhor pai do mundo, o que seria de mim sem você? – ele sorrir aliviado para o pai.

GG: Olha vou te contar um segredo, mas não conte aos seus irmãos. – Ben o encara e ele continua – Você é o filho de que mais me orgulho não que eu ame você mais que os outros, é que você é o que menos me dá dor de cabeça. – agora ele rir com vontade e os dois se abraçam, um abraço terno entre pai e filho.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Mandy e Penélope haviam ido a primeira visita ao médico e quando chegam em casa encontram Greg e Charles ansiosos pra saber o que o médico dissera.

GS: Então o que o médico disse? Tá tudo bem com meu neto?

MWS: Calma amor é a primeira consulta e aparentemente está tudo ótimo.

CS: Como assim aparentemente? – Charles estava com uma expressão de preocupação.

MWS: É que na primeira consulta o médico só faz algumas perguntas de praxe e nada demais.

PWS: É só vai ser feita uma ultrasson na próxima consulta. Daqui um mês já poderemos vê-lo.

MWS: O papo tá bom, mas agora o que eu quero é comer, então o que temos de bom. – Mandy já estava indo em direção a cozinha, mas Greg a segura pelo obro puxando-a de volta.

GS: Calma ai mocinha, ainda falta uma pessoa. – Mandy e Penélope o encaram e falam juntas.

MWS/PWS: Quem?

CS: Meu pai. – quando Charles responde, eles ouvem a campainha – Ah, olha ele chegou. Eu abro a porta.

Quando Charles abre a porta Nick fica surpreso.

NS: Já tá até abrindo a porta. – ele estreita o olhar, Greg pra não deixar Charles constrangido diz.

GS: Qual é Nick, Charles agora é meu filho também. – e Nick não deixa de fazer uma piada.

NS: É Mandy cuidado ou você vai perder o marido, agora ele é filho, depois... – ele eleva as mãos ao ar.

PWS: Credo tio Nick, nem pense numa coisa dessas ou meu filho vai nascer traumatizado. – Penélope faz uma careta.

GS: Hahaha engraçadinho, não é nada disso. – ele dá um tapinha na cabeça de Nick.

NS: Ei essa marca é minha. – Nick retribui o tapa rindo da careta de Greg.

MWS: As crianças ai já cresceram, ou eu vou ter que deixá-los de castigo.

NS: Nem pensar. – ele sai em direção a cozinha enquanto Greg continua.

GS: O meu só se for mais tarde, lá em cima ó. – ele aponta em direção aos quartos e abraça Mandy dando-lhe beijos no pescoço.

PWS: Pai, que nojo. – mais uma vez ela faz careta.

GS: O que foi? Parece até que você não sabe o que os casais fazem quando estão a sós, ou você acha que você veio ao mundo como? – ele soltou-se de Mandy e arqueou a sobrancelha encostando-se na filha.

PWS: Isso eu sei né, mas não preciso ficar vendo nem ouvindo seus rituais de acasalamento. – ela dá de ombros e vai para a cozinha acompanhada por Charles, onde Nick já tinha seu prato feito.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

GG: Calma querida você não precisa ficar tensa, se nós já sabemos o resultado. – Grissom tentava acalmar Sara que estava uma pilha por causa do resultado do exame que estavam prestes a receber.

Do outro lado da sala estavam Emilly e Adan igualmente tensos.

EM: por que essa demora hem, é só um teste de DNA. – Emilly estava tão tensa quanto ansiosa, aquele seria o fim de uma busca.

Quando ela termina de falar uma técnica do laboratório chega com o teste.

T: Senhor Grissom. – Grissom levanta-se imediatamente sendo acompanhado pelos acompanhantes que estavam na sala.

GG: Obrigado. – ele pega o teste e abre lentamente.

SSG: Anda logo Gil. – Sara o apressa e assim ele faz.

Ao ler o resultado ele dá um sorriso que faz com que Josh que estava calado até o momento sorrir com o pai já sabendo o que aquele sorriso queria dizer. Ele olha para Emilly e se pronuncia.

JSG: Eu te disse, eu te disse – ele estava eufórico e com um largo sorriso no rosto – você nunca poderia ser minha avó, por que eu sou filho do Gil. – ele pega o papel da mão do pai e levanta para o ar apontando para onde dizia com símbolos e palavras que seus genes são compatíveis com os de Grissom e não compatíveis com os de Emilly.

Emilly após ler o resultado sentou-se desolada na cadeira.

EM: Não, não pode ser então meu filho nem teve tempo de dar continuidade ao seu nome. – ela queria chorar, mas seu orgulho era maior.

Sara percebendo que Emilly estava decepcionada sentiu pena, mas não disse nem fez nada, não podia, seu medo era maior. Adan aproxima-se da irmã.

ASM: Desculpe ter desconfiado de você. – Sara estava sem graça, pois ela dizia a verdade ao mesmo tempo em que mentia – Eu só espero que isso não interfira na nossa reaproximação.

SSG: Não se preocupe não vai. – ela toma coragem e aproxima-se se Emilly – Eu quero que saiba que eu realmente amei seu filho, ele foi uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceram na minha vida. – ela estava sendo sincera e Emilly percebeu.

EM: O que me consola é saber que meu filho foi feliz um dia. – e com as palavras de Emilly mais uma vez Sara ficou com a consciência pesada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Primeiramente quero descupar-me pela demora na postagem do capítulo, sinceramente eu queria ter postado antes, mas as últimas semanas foram muito tumutuadas com trabalhos e provas na facul.**

**Aproveito para agradecer a todos os reviews, me dão ânimo para continuar, bom boa leitura e divitam-se.**

Capítulo 11

SM: Oi, como vai? – Stacy cumprimenta alegremente Josh que estava sentado em um dos bancos que havia no pátio da escola, e senta-se de frente pra ele.

JSG: Vou bem. – ele estranhou a gentileza da menina, pois da última vez que se falaram haviam se desentendido – Então já ficou sabendo da novidade? – ela sabia que ele estava falando do teste de DNA.

SM: Ah, sim meu pai falou e fiquei feliz por você.

JSG: Feliz? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

SM: Sim, pois penso que a pior coisa do mundo seja que um dia você chama uma pessoa de pai e no outro descobre que não é, nem sei o que faria se fosse comigo. – ele percebeu que ela estava sendo sincera e que ela não era tão arrogante quanto ele imaginara.

JSG: É passei por um sufoco, mas graças a Deus tudo se esclareceu e eu não tenho mais o que me preocupar. – ele estava olhando para o lado e quando virou o rosto percebeu a aproximação entre os dois, ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar encontrou-se com o dela. Stacy ficou sem graça.

SM: O bom disso foi que descobrimos que de um jeito ou de outro somos da mesma família. – ela falava tão baixo que era quase como um sussurro.

Josh ao perceber que ela estava sem graça aproximou-se mais, retirou seu óculos lentamente sem desviar o olhar e um beijo foi inevitável. No mesmo momento alguém passava e os viu e quase não acreditando saiu da mesma forma como chegou, sem ser visto. Josh separa-se de Stacy sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo, ele sabia dos sentimentos do irmão por ela, sentiu-se um traidor.

JSG: O que foi isso? Nós... – ele estava sem palavras – Nós não podemos. – os dois levantam-se.

SM: Tem razão, não pode... – ela nem pode terminar por que foi interrompida por ele.

JSG: Ah, que se dane. – e a agarrou, dessa vez com um beijo mais rápido e forte. Por mais que ele quisesse se afastar dela, não podia, o desejo era mais forte. Seu irmão podia até gostar dela e ele de Cassie, mas nenhum dos dois correspondia aos seus respectivos enamorados, então ele não estava exatamente traindo ninguém.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Ben chegou em casa com lágrimas nos olhos e foi direto para o seu quarto. Meg que estava em seu quarto com a porta aberta viu que o irmão não estava bem.

MSG: Você quer conversar? – ele a olhou surpreso.

BSG: Eu fui um idiota.

MSG: Do que você está falando, você não é idiota. – ela aproximou-se dele.

BSG: Eu sou sim, por que eu fui lento, eu a rejeitei e agora ela tá com outro. – Meg percebendo que Ben estava falando de Stacy, tentou dar-lhe força.

MSG: Ela que é uma idiota, por te trocar por outro, por que você é o cara mais incrível do mundo.

BSG: Não Meg, ela só esta seguindo com a vida dela, eu a dispensei antes, quando disse que não podíamos ficar juntos e agora ela foi atrás de alguém que não tem medo, mas o que mais me dói não é ela é ele. Como ele pode fazer isso, sabe que eu gosto dela.

MSG: De quem você tá falando irmão, quem é esse idiota.

BSG: Você não falaria assim dele se soubesse quem é. – Meg já estava se irritando com a enrolação do irmão.

MSG: Então pare de rodeios e diga logo quem é.

BSG: Josh. – ela afastou-se um pouco, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

SM: Eu gostaria que Ben não soubesse sobre nós.

JSG: Eu também não, mas não podemos esconder dele será pior se ele descobrir por outra pessoa.

SM: Eu sei, mas...

JSG: Não tem mais, ele fez a escolha dele e nós não podemos nos esconder por causa dele, não é certo. – ela assustou-se um pouco com o que Josh dissera.

SM: Nossa você fala como se não gostasse do seu irmão.

JSG: É por gostar dele que eu digo que não podemos esconder. – ele leva suas mãos ao rosto dela – E além do mais Ben não é mais criança e sei que ele não vai querer ser tratado como uma. – ele a beija novamente.

SM: Tem razão.

GSRGSRGSRSGRSGSRGSRGSR

JSG: Podemos conversar. – Josh chegou a cozinha e encontrou Ben. Aproveitou a oportunidade.

BSG: Sobre? – ele encarou o irmão.

JSG: Stacy, nós, hã... Nós... – ele não sabia como continuar.

BSG: Eu já sei Josh, eu vi. – Josh ficou aliviado por não precisar falar tudo – Só me responde uma coisa? – ele continuava encarando o irmão que fazia o mesmo em sinal de respeito – Por que você nunca disse que gostava dela?

JSG: Eu nã... Nã... Não gosto.

BSG: Não entendo, se você não gosta por que a beijou.

JSG: Ben as vezes não precisamos "gostar" de alguém para beijá-la, ela é... – ele hesitou – Como posso dizer? Ela é muito atraente... – ele foi cortado por Ben.

BSG: Você tá dizendo que beijou a garota que eu gosto por que ela é atraente?

JSG: É, quero dizer, é mais que isso, sabe é como se algo me atraísse a ela e eu não consegui evitar, até que tentei, mas não consegui, e além do mais você deixou bem claro que não queria.

BSG: Você tem razão. – nesse ponto Ben tinha que concordar com Josh, ele que a rejeitou.

JSG: Mas olha pelo menos eu estou aqui falando pra você pessoalmente, em sinal do meu respeito e não queria que soubesse por terceiros que nós decidimos tentar e estamos namorando.

Aquelas palavras doeram em Ben, mas ele tentou não demonstrar ao irmão.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo – 12

NS: Eu vou entrar. – Nick empurrava Greg para longe de Penélope.

GS: Não eu é que vou. – Greg empurrava Nick. Os dois estavam disputando para ver quem iria entrar na sala com Penélope e ver pela primeira vez o neto, mas Mandy resolveu intervir.

MWS: Nem um nem outro quem vai entrar será o Char ou não perceberam que ele é o pai. – Charles que estava calado só olhava e ria da cara dos dois já emburrados.

Sec.: Penélope Webster Sanders. – Penélope levantou-se apressadamente.

PWS: Minha vez. – ela olhou para Charles – Char... – ele levantou-se e seguiu-a.

GS: Eu não sei pra que viemos se não podemos entrar. – Greg estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

MWS: Eles são menores não podem vir sozinhos.

NS: Sim, e precisava virmos todos. – Nick estava na mesma posição que Greg.

MWS: Eu não sei do que reclamam, agora a pouco estavam quase brigando pra ver quem ia entrar.

NS: É, mas agora é diferente.

MSW: Vocês homens são incompreensíveis. – ela revirou os olhos – Ele é o pai e tem direito.

0O0O0O0O0O0

Quando Charles e Penélope entraram se deparam com uma mulher jovem de seus trinta e poucos anos, pele branca, cabelos ondulados e escuros e olhos de mesma cor.

PWS: Onde está o doutor Robert? – ela encarava a bela mulher a sua frente.

DS (Dana Skoog): Olá meu nome é Dana Skoog e vou acompanhá-la a partir de hoje, infelizmente o Dr. Robert teve que se ausentar por motivos pessoais. – ela sorria simpaticamente e não parava de encarar Charles.

A consulta correu bem e souberam que iam ser pais de um menino.

DS: Parabéns é um menino e muito saudável.

CS: Olha só pra ele Pen, é lindo. – ele não conseguia disfarçar a felicidade.

PWS: Char ele ainda está em formação.

CS: Eu sei, mas eu também sei que ele é lindo.

Quando estavam saindo do hospital Penélope viu alguém muito conhecido.

PWS: Aquele não é o Dr. Robert. – ela olhava em direção a um senhor de meia idade e cabelos grisalhos.

MWS: Sim é ele mesmo por quê? – Mandy olhou confusa para a filha.

PWS: A Drª Skoog disse que ele teve que se ausentar.

0O0O0O0O0OO0O

SM: Uhm, Josh é melhor não. – Stacy empurrou levemente Josh de cima dela e saiu da cama arrumando a blusa.

JSG: Qual é Stacy, já estamos nessa há dias, você nem me deixa te tocar direito. – Josh não estava chateado, mas não entendia por que ela aceitou namorar com ele e nem o deixava tocá-la direito.

SM: Desculpa Josh, mas não dá. – ela afastava-se dele indo em direção a porta – Depois eu te ligo. – e saiu tão rápido que ele nem teve tempo de falar algo.

Stacy chega à sala apressadamente encontrando Ben no início da escada.

SM: Ah, oi. – ela o cumprimenta nervosamente.

BSG: Oi. – ele não queria responder, mas tinha que fazê-lo por educação e principalmente para não demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Ela já estava na porta quando resolve fazer a pergunta que queria fazer a dias.

SM: Ben! – ele vira-se pra ela – Por quê?

BSG: O que? – ele a olhava surpreso e confuso.

SM: Por que você desistiu. – ele sabia do que ela estava falando, mas também sabia que não só ele havia desistido. Ele simplesmente não soube responder o que a deixou triste.

Ela saiu deixando-o ali parado. Sentou-se na escada e deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem sem perceber que estava sendo observado.

0O0O0OO0O0O00

Sara andou pelo corredor em direção ao porão. Ben que estava chegando ao andar de cima viu para onde a mãe estava indo e seguiu na tentativa de falar-lhe.

Ele parou na porta com a mesma entreaberta. Sara pegou uma fotografia e começou a observá-la com tristeza nos olhos.

SSG: Seria tão mais fácil se você estivesse aqui, certamente saberia o que dizer e fazer a ele. – Ben achou estranhas as últimas palavras da mãe e resolveu continuar ali – Ele é tão frágil emocionalmente, acho que herdou isso de você. – ela sorriu – Talvez seja por isso que escondi você dele todo esse tempo, sei que fui injusta com você e com ele, ele é seu filho também... – Ben ficou chocado, como assim "_seu filho também" _ele imaginou que ela tivesse falando de Josh _"Se Josh realmente é filho desse Sean por que o DNA deu negativo? Por que mentir todo esse tempo?" _ele estava confuso, passavam-se várias perguntas em sua mente até se interrompido pelas palavras de Sara – ... Por favor, me ajuda a sempre protegê-lo e não deixar que sofra mais do que já está sofrendo. – ela já estava desconfiada da paixão de Ben por Stacy, mas só teve certeza a poucos ao ouvir a pequena conversa entre o filho e a sobrinha – Ben não merece sofrer tão... – ela foi interrompida por uma batida da porta, olhou para a mesma e ali estava ele com lágrimas nos olhos – Ben e... – ele saiu correndo não deixando a mãe continuar.


	13. Chapter 13

Obs: Quero pedir desculpas pela demora a postar o capítulo é que a facul está tomando todo o meu tempo e quero aproveitar para agradecer aos seus reviews são de grande importãncia pra mim, me estimulam a escrever cada vez mais.

Capítulo – 13

Ben não sabia o que fazer, só sabia que não podia continuar ali. Sara tentou alcançá-lo, sem sucesso!

SSG: Ben filho, espere. – ela tentava não gritar para não chamar a atenção dos outros, mas foi em vão. Sentou-se no chão de costas para a porta, enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas.

Josh chegou à sala e a encontrou ali fragilizada. Era a primeira vez que via a mãe naquela situação e a única coisa que pode fazer foi abraçá-la.

JSG: Mãe, o que houve? – ela agarrava-se a ele como se fosse um refúgio, tentando não pensar no que viria a acontecer mais adiante – Fala comigo, por favor, não gosto de te ver assim.

SSG: Ben! – foi só o que saiu de sua boca, mesmo querendo dizer tudo ao filho.

JSG: Ben? Como assim? Explica o que aconteceu. – ela olha para ele.

SSG: Não posso, não agora... Preciso falar com Gil. – ela levanta-se e vai em direção ao telefone.

Sem perceber ele chega à casa de Catherine.

GSRGSRSGSRSGSRGSR

WB: Ei garoto, quanto tempo! – Warrick ao perceber que Ben não estava legal tenta descobrir o que houve – Ei por que essa cara? Vamos entre. – ele leva Ben para dentro segurando-o pelo ombro.

Eles sentam-se e logo Marc chega à sala.

MWB: Ben o que aconteceu?

WB: É filho nos conte em que podemos te ajudar?

BSG: Em nada tio, vocês não podem ajudar em nada, ninguém pode.

MWB: Então, pelo menos nos conte, vai ser bom desabafar, foi a Stacy? – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a falar. Precisava falar com alguém e agora ele sabia, era com Marc seu melhor amigo e Warrick. Warrick provavelmente sabia de tudo, ele e Grissom eram grandes amigos.

BSG: Mamãe, papai – hesitou um momento – mentiram – olhou diretamente para Warrick – mentiram todo esse tempo. Mentiram pra mim, para meus irmãos. – Warrick já desconfiava do que Ben falava, enquanto Marc não conseguia compreender e nem acreditar que Grissom e Sara pudessem mentir para os filhos.

WB: Ben! – segurou as mãos do garoto – Acalme-se e explique o que aconteceu.

BSG: E... Eu não sei como começar, é tão difícil, na verdade não consigo acreditar ainda, se não tivesse ouvido da minha própria mãe... – ele suspirou tentando engolir o choro – Por que tio, por que logo eu, eu não entendo como meu pai pode ser outro. – Marc o corta.

MWB: O que? Do que você tá falando?

WB: Filho, calma, deixe ele. Ben não fique assim. Olha pra tudo se tem uma explicação. Você falou direitinho com sua mãe, conversaram?

BSG: Não, não consegui, quando a ouvi não consegui pensar em nada, só queria sair dali. Entende? – ele fala olhando fixamente para Warrick, como se o mesmo fosse dizer que tudo não passou de um mal entendido.

MWB: Você tem certeza? Olha talvez você tenha tirado conclusões precipitadas, não tenha ouvido direito.

BSG: Não! Tenho certeza do que ouvi, só queria saber por quê? Por que eu? Por que mentiram todo esse tempo? Não consigo entender tio, não consigo.

WB: Se você falar com eles você vai entender. – Ben e Marc olharam para ele sabendo que ele sabia mais do que queria dizer.

BSG: Não dá. Eu sinto uma raiva nesse momento, é algo que não sei explicar, só sei que não quero vê-los agora.

WB: Olha você pode ficar aqui, mas temos que avisá-los, aliás, eles devem estar preocupados nesse momento.

BSG: Deveriam ter se preocupado antes de mentir.

WB: Não fale assim Ben, converse com ele primeiro ai você tira suas conclusões, mas não se precipite.

MWB: Papai tem razão. – ele olha para Warrick depois para Ben – Vem vamos para o meu quarto.

MSG: O que? – Meg quase gritava e já estava de pé em uma posição de quem vai passar o maior serMão em alguém – Como vocês puderam, mentiram para todos nós, fizeram Josh passar por tudo aquilo, achando que ele poderia ter outro pai... – Grissom a cortou.

GSRGSRSGSRSGSRGSRSGSR

GG: Calma ai mocinha – seu tom de voz era calmo, mas rígido – você não tem direito de falar assim conosco, nós ainda somos seus pais e exigimos respeito. – Meg sentou-se inconformada e com muita raiva – Primeiro, se Josh alguma vez duvidou que fosse meu filho, foi por que ele quis, nunca mentimos sobre isso e enquanto a Ben, ele é tão meu filho quanto a vocês dois, nós tivemos bons motivos para esconder esse pequeno detalhe.

JSG: Será? – Grissom o olha confuso, pedindo explicações.

JSG: Será mesmo que tiveram bons motivos? Por que eu não consigo pensar em nenhum. Tudo o que penso é que teria sido bem mais simples se tivessem dito a verdade antes.

SSG: Filho foi para o próprio bem dele. Como você acha que ele ia se sentir se soubesse de tudo, hem? Concerteza excluído, diferente por não ter o pai presente. – ela olha para Grissom para ter certeza que ele não ia se magoar com suas palavras.

JSG: É, e tentando ajudar, vocês acabaram atrapalhando. Olha só a confusão que vocês arrumaram, vocês não acham que se soubéssemos toda a verdade antes, toda aquela história de teste de paternidade, avó e toda essa confusão não teria sido evitada. Vocês quebraram nossa confiança, e aquela senhora hem! Que passou anos procurando o filho, quando finalmente encontra uma chance de ser feliz de verdade, vocês simplesmente não deixam, e ainda vêm com a desculpa de ser para o próprio bem dele. Quer saber o que eu acho? Acho que foi comodidade sua, vocês foram egoístas e não pensaram em ninguém menos que em vocês próprios...

GG: Já chega – dessa vez Grissom perdeu o controle - vocês não têm o direito de nos julgar, muito menos você Josh. – ele gritava com o filho.

JSG: Pelo menos eu fui sincero com ele, demonstrei meu respeito e não escondi nada...

GG: Já disse Chega! Já para o quarto os dois. – eles não fazem menção de sair – eu disse já para o quarto! Agora! – dessa vez eles fazem o que o pai manda e sobem sem contestar.

SSG: Você sabe que eles têm razão.

GG: Mas isso não os dá o direito de nos julgar, na... ele para ao ouvir o telefone e corre para atender.

_Ligação on_

_GG: Grissom!_

_WB: Grissom é o Warrick, to..._

_GG: Ah, oi Warrick, desculpa, mas eu não..._

_WB: Ei calma cara, deixa eu falar primeiro._

_GG:..._

_WB: Ben tá aqui, olha você sabe que eu não gosto de me meter nesses assuntos de família, mas tenho que te dar um conselho. É melhor deixá-lo por aqui, até ele se acalmar, ai vocês o procuram._

_GG: Mas nós precisamos falar com ele._

_WB: Eu sei disso, mas ele tá de cabeça quente, se vocês conversarem agora, pode piorar a situação. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou conversar com ele, então quando ele estiver mais calmo eu te ligo._

_GG: Ok! – ele já ia desligar então continua – Ah! War, obrigado._

_WB: Você sabe que não precisa agradecer, e faço o que sei que faria por mim._

_Ligação off_

GG: Ben está com Warrick.

SSG: E como ele tá, ele tá bem?

GG: Aparentemente sim, está da forma que imaginávamos que estivesse.

SSG: Eu quero ver ele Gil, quero falar com ele.

GG: Eu também honey, mas como o Warrick disse é melhor deixar ele se acalmar. – ele lhe dá um selinho e a abraça.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

MWB: Eu não sei o que dizer amigo, nunca imaginei algo assim vindo de seus pais.

BSG: Meus pais. – ele dá um sorriso irônico – Queria nesse momento não ser filho deles pra não ter que passar por isso.

CWB: Não fale assim Ben – ela aproxima-se de Ben e o abraça – olha eu não vou dizer que sei o que está sentindo, nem que entendo seus pais, mas uma coisa eu sei, eles te amam demais e nada que aconteça, seja lá o que for, pode apagar esse amor. Tio Gil pode não ser seu pai biológico, de sangue, mas é de alma, coração e sei que pra ele você é tão filho dele quanto Josh e Meg e isso você não pode negar.

MWB: Cas tem razão, me diz, quando foi que ele te tratou indiferente? – os dois se encararam por um tempo.

BSG: Pode até ser, mas de qualquer forma ele mentiu... Logo ele em que eu mais confiei, sempre foi meu grande amigo, confidente... – ele começa a chorar – Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo, primeiro Stacy e Josh – nesse momento a expressão de Cassie muda, desde que soubera do namoro dos dois, sentiu-se incomodada, não gostava nem que falassem no assunto perto dela, mas sempre tentava disfarçar, na verdade nem ela mesma sabia por que se sentia daquela forma – e agora meus pais, parece que o teto desabou sobre minha cabeça, tudo ao mesmo tempo e eu... Eu... Estou perdido não sei o que fazer.

MWB: Não importa o que aconteça nós vamos estar aqui com você e pra você. – ele olha para Cassie que continuava abraçada a Ben e afirma com a cabeça.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

_Ligação on_

_JSG: Oi Stacy. – seu oi foi fraco, tudo o que ele queria nesse momento era falar com ela._

_SM: O que foi? To te sentindo tão triste, é algo que posso ajudar._

_JSG: Não, não foi nada, assuntos famí... – nesse momento ele parou, sabia que se continuasse ia contar tudo a ela que certamente não hesitaria em contar a avó._

_SM: Josh você tá legal? Que foi?_

_JSG: Não, deixa pra lá, na hora certa você vai saber._

_SM: Tem a ver com a gente?_

_JSG: É você sabe, Ben. – ele preferiu mentir, mas talvez isso interferisse no namoro dos dois. Depois de tudo, andou pensando em como Ben estaria agora, concerteza se tivesse Stacy do seu lado, teria maior conforto, mas infelizmente ele não a tinha e por sua culpa._

_SM: Ok! Então acho que podemos conversar depois._

_JSG: É, é melhor._

_Ligação off_

Ele desligou aliviado por ela não lhe fazer mais perguntas e sentindo-se mal ao pensar em seu irmão. Irmão que ele sempre defendeu e jurou que nunca deixaria nada de mal acontecer a ele, que sempre estaria ao seu lado, cuidando dele como um irmão companheiro e amigo faz e nesse momento ele não estava fazendo nada como ele sempre prometeu.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora, mas dessa vez a culpa não foi minha, eu não estava conseguindo postar o capítulo aqui no site.**

Capítulo 14

GS: Coitada da Sarinha, ela já sofreu tanto com tudo o que aconteceu em seu passado. – diz Greg que estava com Nick e Catherine no Loocker se preparando para começar o turno e Catherine tratou de deixá-los a par do que estava acontecendo com seus amigos.

CWB: Mas temos que confiar que tudo vai se resolver tenho certeza que Ben vai compreendê-los, o Warrick vai ficar em casa hoje para tentar convencê-lo a conversar logo com os pais.

NS: Tem razão Cath, tudo vai se resolver, Grissom e Sara sempre foram pais maravilhosos e Ben é sensato ele saberá enxergar e retribuir todo o amor que sempre ganhou, principalmente de Grissom que poderia muito bem tê-lo rejeitado.

CS: Quem tio Gil poderia ter rejeitado papai? – Nick e os outros olharam assustados para a porta.

NS: Charles, Penélope o que fazem aqui? – o casal adentrou ao Loocker.

CS: Tacos. – ele olhou para Penélope, fazendo com que os outros também olhassem.

PWS: Que foi? – ela ficou sem graça – Foi ele quem pediu não eu. – ela apontou para a barriga que já começava a aparecer.

GS: Mas vocês ainda não explicaram o motivo da visita.

CS: É que o único local que conhecemos e que vende Tacos é a lanchonete que tem aqui em frente, então aproveitamos para fazer uma visitinha.

CWB: Ow, sim, mas até onde eu sei, enquanto o pai sai para encontrar o alimento do desejo da mãe, ela fica em casa esperando impacientemente e xingando o coitado pela sua demora.

CS: Mas nunca que eu vou sair andando pela rua com uma sacola cheia de Tacos ou qualquer outra coisa, sim, por que vocês precisavam ver, ela quase acabou com todo o estoque. – Os três riram do garoto o que não durou muito já que foram cortados por ele – Voltando ao assunto inicial, o que vocês estavam falando do tio Gil?

GS: Que ele está mal por que Ben descobriu não ser seu filho.

NS/CWB: Greg!

GS: Que? Ben já sabe mesmo, não temos mais o que esconder.

PWS: Como assim não é filho do tio Gil, quantos maridos tia Sara já teve? Ou por um acaso ela pulou a cerca? – Greg a olha em repreensão.

GS: Pen não é hora para brincadeiras.

CS: Mas nos contem esta história direitinha. – Charles sentou-se e ficou olhando para o pai e os amigos.

CWB: E depois dizem que as mulheres é que são fofoqueiras. – Catherine revirou os olhos fazendo os outros rirem.

No mesmo instante Penélope sentiu fisgadas no abdômen.

PWS: Ai! – ela pôs a mão na barriga.

GS: Pen, que foi? – Greg logo notou a expressão pálida da filha e tocou em sua mão percebendo que esta estava gelada – Sua mão tá gelada, meu bem que foi? – de repente ela começa a suar e ter tonturas se apóia no pai para não cair e acaba desmaiando.

CS: Pen! Querida. – Charles levanta-se e vai em direção a namorada desmaiada.

Logo os outros estavam a sua volta tentando reanimá-la.

NS: É melhor levá-la ao hospital.

CWB: Nick tem razão, no estado dela qualquer cuidado é pouco, vão eu seguro as pontas por aqui.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

_Ligação on_

_MWB: Eu queria tanto estar ai com você amor._

_MSG: Eu também queria que você estivesse, mas acho que meu irmão precisa mais que eu e a verdade é que eu queria estar ai com ele, mas como ele tá?_

_MWB: Péssimo! E nesse momento tudo o que ele precisa é de todos nós ao lado dele._

_MSG: Eu sei, mas não posso sair, nem Josh pode, nós tivemos uma pequena discussão com papai e ele está furioso._

_MWB: Então foi sério!_

_MSG: Josh disse um monte a ele, nunca tinha visto meu irmão assim._

_MWB: Josh sempre foi superprotetor com vocês, não esperaria outra reação._

_MSG: Sim, o que acontece é que conforme os últimos acontecimentos, não achei que ele ainda se importasse tanto._

_MWB: Mas é claro que se importa, vocês são irmãos e sempre foram muito unidos, Ben e Josh jamais estragariam essa união por uma garota, Josh pisou na bola, mas isso não significa que ele não se importa com Ben ou com você._

_MSG: Isso me deixa mais animada, saber que pelo menos nós estaremos sempre unidos. Bom agora tenho que desligar, se papai me pega, ai sim estarei presa no quarto pelo resto da vida._

_MWB: Ok, amor, lembra que eu te amo._

_MSG: Eu também te amo._

_Ligação off_

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

MSG: Nós precisamos ir a casa da tia Cath.

JSG: À tia Cath, mas o que vamos fazer lá?

MSG: Encontrar com Ben, ele precisa de nós.

JSG: Como você sabe que ele está lá.

MSG: Acabei de falar com Marc e ele me disse.

JSG: Eu não acredito que você ainda tá se encontrando com esse cara.

MSG: Josh esse não é o momento pra implicar, acima de tudo Marc é nosso amigo e ele tá ajudando.

JSG: Tudo bem, mas como vamos fazer pra sair daqui.

MSG: Ah, não é difícil, mamãe e papai estão muito ocupados agora pensando numa desculpa conveniente a dar a Ben, nem irão perceber que saímos, podemos sair pela porta dos fundos, eles não notarão.

JSG: Então o que estamos esperando. – dessa vez ele estava mais confiante.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Charles estava aflito e choroso, assim como seu pai e Greg que esperam ansiosos por noticias de Penélope.

MWS: Onde está minha filha? Como ela tá? O que aconteceu? – Mandy chegou chorosa e aflita.

GS: Calma querida tenha calma, tudo vai ficar bem você vai ver. – Greg tentava ficar calmo para não alarmar ainda mais Mandy.

DS: Sr. e Srª Sanders.

MWS: Ah, doutora como está minha filha?

DS: Penélope passa bem.

CS: Graças a Deus. – Charles agora sorria e abraçava o pai.

MWS: Então podemos vê-la não é doutora?

DS: Claro, mas antes preciso falar com você Charles.

CS: Comigo?

DS: Sim, preciso que faça alguns exames... – ele a corta.

NS: Exames? Mas pra que doutora.

DS: Bem, nos exames de Penélope não encontrei nada que pudesse ser prejudicial a ela ou ao bebê. Por isso preciso que faça alguns exames de sangue mesmo, para que possa descartar a possibilidade de incompatibilidade sanguínea.

CS: Então quer dize que meu sangue pode ser prejudicial ao meu filho.

DS: Não exatamente, veja bem, quando o pai tem o fator Rh positivo e a mãe negativo, ou seja, não tem fator Rh pode ocorrer de o feto também ter o fator Rh positivo como o do pai, pode ocorrer uma sensibilidade, ou, eritroblastose o que significa que se o sangue do bebê entrar na corrente sanguínea da mãe ela irá produzir anticorpos que irão atacar o feto na tentativa de destruir suas hemácias, pois ele pode ser prejudicial a mãe, é claro que isso é raro acontecer principalmente numa primeira gravidez, além de acontecer de a mãe ter sangramento o que não ocorreu, mas o que quero dizer é que não é exatamente o seu tipo sanguíneo que é prejudicial ao bebê e sim o fator Rh dele que pode ser prejudicial a mãe, mas também pode ser outra coisa, talvez ela tenha passado por alguma emoção forte ou comido algo que tenha feito mal, tudo é possível.

CS: É isso! Pode ter sido os Tacos que fez mal a ela.

DS: Então ela comeu Tacos!

GS: Sim doutora e não faz muito tempo.

DS: Bom é possível já que Tacos é bem apimentado e pimenta em excesso faz mal principalmente a grávidas. De qualquer forma eu preciso que faças os exames pra descartarmos a possibilidade de incompatibilidade.

NS: Pode deixar doutora ele vai fazer sim. – Nick pôs o braço ao redor do ombro de Charles fazendo com que Dana o olhasse com admiração.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Depois de muito tentar Cassie finalmente conseguiu convencer Ben a conversar com os pais.

BSG: Só vou fazer por que você está me pedindo.

CWB: Uma hora ou outra você terá que falar com eles.

BSG: Eu sei, mas preferiria que não fosse agora, eu tenho tanto medo Cas, é uma sensação tão estranha, sinto um vazio aqui – ele põe a mão no peito – como se tivesse faltando algo.

CSB: É tristeza, mas logo vai passar, assim que falar com seus pais tudo vai passar, e também – ela puxa Ben para um abraço, fazendo-o assim ficar sentado de costas para ela – eu sempre estarei do seu lado.

BSG: Eu sei e agradeço por tudo que tem feito, por seus conselhos... – ele é interrompido pela porta que é aberta abruptamente e com uma Meg apreensiva entrando. Josh vinha logo atrás dela e parou na porta quando viu Ben e Cassie abraçados, ele não pode evitar o ciúmes, mesmo tentando disfarçar, mesmo aquele não sendo o momento para agir de tal forma.

MSG: Ben meu irmão, como você tá? – Ela anda apressadamente até ele que já estava de pé e o abraça.

BSG: Meg que bom que está aqui. – ele a olha nos olhos e olha para trás dela e seu olhar encontra com o de Josh, solta-se de Meg e anda até o irmão e o abraça os dois não contém as lágrimas e se põem a chorar – Que bom que você veio.

JSG: Eu jamais te deixarei sozinho meu irmão, sempre estarei contigo, como prometi lembra?

_Flashback_

_BSG: Eu não consigo Josh. – Ben tinha apenas seis anos e tinha medo de entrar na piscina._

_JSG: Claro que consegue, vem – ele pegou na mão do irmão transmitindo-lhe coragem – eu estarei aqui do seu lado. – Ben entrou vagarosamente confiante no irmão._

_BSG: Promete que não vai me soltar? – ele tremia de medo._

_JSG: Nunca, vou sempre estar ao seu lado, você confia em mim. – ele olha nos olhos do irmão esperando por uma confirmação que é dada por um sorriso tímido._

_Fim do flashback_

BSG: Você nunca quebrou a promessa. – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo – 15

Ben e Sara estavam frente a frente, era evidente o medo e nervosismo por ambas as partes, Grissom tentava demonstrar calma para tranquilizar Sara.

WB: Vamos subir crianças, eles precisam de privacidade. – ele olhou para os filhos, então para Josh e Meg que já o acompanhavam pela escada.

GG: Esperem, Josh, Meg vocês ficam. – os dois olharam-se, olharam para o pai e aproximaram-se de Ben. – Sentem-se nós teremos uma longa conversa.

SSG: Só esperamos que não nos interrompam. – Sara finalmente se pronunciou.

JSG: Se vocês não continuarem com suas mentiras. – ele olhou para o pai desafiadoramente.

Grissom tinha vontade de bater em Josh, não imaginava que fosse ter um filho tão atrevido, ao mesmo tempo tinha orgulho, Josh sempre demonstrou coragem e perseverança o que o deixava orgulhoso, sabia que seu filho jamais se rebaixaria para ninguém.

GG: Você se acha o dono da verdade não é Josh, o protetor, imbatível. – os quatro olharam para Grissom com estranheza, Grissom nunca foi um homem de contar piadas ou de rir por motivos bobos, sempre fora sério, mas nunca tratou um dos filhos com tanta frieza.

GG: Ora não me olhem assim, ele é valente, desafiador então vou tratá-lo como tal.

SSG: Grissom nós não estamos aqui para isso, nossos filhos merecem uma explicação – ela olhou para Ben – principalmente você, eu só quero que me ouça antes de me julgar.

BSG: Só me responde uma coisa – ele parou por um segundo, mas não houve reação alguma por parte de Sara e resolveu continuar – Por que você nunca me disse nada?

Sara ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho e seus olhos marejados.

SSG: Quando você era criança, nós decidimos não contar nada para não confundir sua cabecinha. Como iríamos explicar que seu pai era outro, como você iria entender que sendo você o filho do meio tinha outro pai, além disso, nós ficamos com medo que você se sentisse diferente, rejeitado e se afastasse de seus irmãos e até de Grissom, ele sempre te amou desde que você ainda estava aqui – ela aponta para a barriga – não queríamos te ver triste, vendo seus irmãos terem alguém pra chamar de pai e você não. Depois conforme você foi crescendo, foi ficando cada vez mais difícil contar a verdade, tivemos medo que você não nos perdoasse por mentir. – ela desabou a chorar.

Ben olhou para Grissom, depois para a mãe, levantou-se e foi até ela. Sentou-se e a abraçou.

BSG: Como vocês puderam pensar isso, vocês são meus pais e eu os amo, sempre me deram toda a atenção e o carinho que precisei, jamais iria julgá-los por tentarem me proteger.

Grissom ficou espantado com a atitude de Ben, Josh e Meg mais ainda, não parecia o mesmo de há poucos minutos atrás.

SSG: Filho – ela o abraçou forte – você nos perdoa? Você não está magoado?

BSG: Eu pensei muito – ele olhou para a escada e pode ver Cassie escondida – e também tive alguém que me ajudou a ver as coisas, eu só fiquei um pouco chateado por ter que descobrir assim, por não terem dito nada antes, tiveram tantas chances.

SSG: Eu sei, mas o medo e a insegurança foram maiores.

GG: E eu também tive tanto medo de perder sua confiança, seu carinho. – Ben o abraçou e voltou a chorar.

BSG: Jamais, você é meu pai e eu te amo demais pra isso. – aquelas palavras soaram como música nos ouvidos de Grissom e ele não pode se controlar, lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto.

GG: Eu também te amo – ele olhou para Josh e Meg – amo todos vocês sem distinção.

BSG: Agora – ele levantou-se e enxugou as lágrimas – eu preciso saber, como pode, o que aconteceu entre vocês no passado que acabou em toda essa confusão. – ele tentou rir e sentou-se novamente junto dos irmãos.

GG: Tudo isso aconteceu por que sua mãe é muito cabeça dura.

SSG: Grissom! – ela o olhou feio – Eu não sou cabeça dura, você é que não sabia o que queria, e sinceramente não me arrependo de nada do que fiz, do contrário não teria você. – ela olhou para Ben e Grissom ficou calado, sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mesmo sabendo que não havia razão – Você é muito parecido com ele, em tudo, foi o melhor dos presentes que ele me deixou. – Grissom se levantou e foi em direção a saída – Aonde você vai?

GG: Eu não tinha nada contra o Sean, mas não estou disposto a ficar aqui e ouvir você o descrever como um santo.

SSG: Um santo não, mas certamente um anjo. – Grissom revirou os olhos e saiu.

BSG: Acho que ele ficou com ciúmes.

JSG: Eu vou falar com ele. – Josh pensou que seria a desculpa perfeita para falar com o pai e tentar ter uma conversa civilizada.

Depois que Josh saiu foi a vez de Meg se pronunciar.

MSG: Agora eu entendo por que Ben sempre foi diferente, é mais calmo, mais moreno e tem esses lindos olhos verdes.

BSG: É eu realmente sempre achei estranho que meus olhos fossem verdes, foi dele que os ganhei não foi? – Sara confirmou com a cabeça, pegou sua bolsa e retirou uma foto de dentro e entregou a Ben.

SSG: Seu pai tinha os olhos lindos como os seus.

MSG: É e o sorriso, o corpo, tudo nele era lindo. – Meg estava olhando para a foto com curiosidade e encantamento – Mamãe você tem bom gosto. – Sara a olhou depois começou a rir.

Ben novamente olhou para a escada, chamando a atenção de Sara. Ela viu Cassie, depois olhou para Ben e não acreditou no que estava vendo, mais uma vez um Brown, ou melhor, uma Brown "enfeitiçou" um Grissom.

MSG: Mas fala mais sobre ele mamãe, como vocês se conheceram? – Meg estava animada e ansiosa fazendo com que Ben mudasse sua atenção para si.

SSG: Quando Grissom e eu apenas namorávamos ele tinha uma amiga que sempre estava entre a gente, e um dia depois de mais uma vez ele me deixar esperando por ele pra ir atendê-la eu fiquei muito chateada e resolvi sair para pensar um pouco, relaxar. Eu o conheci naquele dia, num bar, ele também estava passando por conflitos no relacionamento dele. Ele foi gentil e educado, percebeu que eu estava triste e tentou me animar. – ela parou um pouco e sorriu lembrando daquele dia – Nós conversamos muito, ele me aconselhou a não desistir do seu pai. Depois desse dia passamos a nos falar e encontrar com frequência. As coisas com Grissom estavam cada vez pior, eu tentei ignorar o fato dele ter me traído, mas não consegui ai um dia conversando com Sean ele me propôs uma viagem, só nós dois pra esquecermos os problemas e tudo mais, mas eu não aceitei e quando cheguei em casa tive mais uma briga com Grissom, foi ai que decidi viajar com Sean.

SSG: No começo era uma viagem de amigos, em pouco tempo nós nos aproximamos muito, eu passei a confiar e admirá-lo. Então logo no início da viagem descobri que estava grávida Sean me deu todo o apoio necessário, me acompanhava nas consultas médicas, ele até brincava com Josh quando eu ainda tava grávida e Josh sempre respondia a ele – dessa vez ela sorriu com vontade – foi então que nossa relação passou de amizade a um nível mais elevado. Ele me fazia sorrir, me passava segurança e o melhor de tudo aceitava Josh, foi ele quem me incentivou e deu forças para contar ao Grissom sobre o Josh. Quando Josh nasceu, nós ainda viajávamos e ele acompanhou cada minuto, estava sempre ao meu lado e foi ele quem escolheu o primeiro nome Josh, Arthur fui eu, por causa do Grissom. Depois que voltamos nós já estávamos casados e todos ficaram surpresos, principalmente Grissom.

MSG: Então ele foi seu marido antes do papai? – Sara confirmou que sim – Coitado do papai, deve ter ficado arrasado, mas e você não sentia mais nada por ele?

SSG: Eu sentia sim, mas também já estava apaixonada por Sean – Ben perdeu-se em seus pensamentos nesse momento, sabia que estava começando a sentir algo mais que amizade por Cassie, mas ainda estava apaixonado por Stacy – ele era como um anjo, era o marido ideal e paciente, sabia que eu não tinha esquecido o Grissom totalmente, mas me compreendia e estava disposto a me conquistar e era o que ele estava fazendo, a cada dia me conquistava mais.

BSG: Você chegou a amá-lo algum dia? – com tudo que Ben ouvia sobre seu pai já o admirava e sentiu-se triste ao pensar que talvez sua mãe nunca tenha o amado.

SSG: Sim, muito, – Ben não pode deixar de sorrir – de forma diferente que amava Grissom, mas sim, tanto que o que eu sentia por Grissom ficou adormecido, de tal maneira que eu não sentia falta dele e me sentia completa com Sean, Grissom teve que me reconquistar novamente.

BSG: E... – Ben queria saber como o pai morrera, mas não sabia como perguntar – Com... Como ele...

SSG: Morreu? – ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Acidente de carro, um jovem inconseqüente bateu no carro dele. Quando foi levado ao hospital ele ainda estava vivo, mas foi inevitável, a pancada na cabeça foi tão forte que ele teve um traumatismo e hemorragia fortes.

BSG: E eu, já tinha nascido?

SSG: Não, na verdade eu só descobri que tava grávida, por que eu fiquei tão abalada que desmaiei, o médico fez alguns exames que constatou minha gravidez. Pra mim foi muito duro, tudo aquilo, perder o marido, descobrir que estava grávida eu não conseguia pensar em nada, ainda bem que Grissom e os outros estavam do meu lado. Grissom demonstrou que realmente me amava e me consolou mesmo quando eu chorava por outro e igualmente a Sean ele cuidou de mim e de você durante toda minha gravidez, aquele cuidado por parte dele fez com que meus sentimentos por ele voltassem, mas eu não queria admitir e me escondia por trás do luto e das lembranças do Sean, até que um dia ele já estressado com aquela situação me pôs contra a parede, não aguentava mais me ver chorar, me fez decidir entre parar de chorar e continuar a minha vida e dar mais atenção ao Josh e cuidar de você que ainda nem tinha nascido, ou continuar chorando e viver uma vida infeliz.

MSG: Então você escolheu a primeira opção, graças a Deus, ou eu não estaria aqui. – Sara não pode deixar de rir do comentário da filha.

SSG: É verdade e antes que Ben nascesse nós já estávamos casados, aliás, foi Grissom quem te deu esse nome Ben, e Edward foi eu em homenagem ao seu pai que era Sean Edward West.

BSG: Então era esse o nome completo dele e você o homenageou colocando o seu nome em mim.

SSG: Sim eu não achei justo deixar só o Ben, quando ele merecia que seu filho tivesse seu nome.

BSG: Eu estou tão feliz por isso, quero dizer eu amo o papai, mas me sinto bem melhor em saber que eu levo seu nome e que ele não ficou esquecido. Estou feliz também por saber da história de vocês e quer saber eu não me sinto diferente.

SSG: Que bom, e mesmo que você não tivesse seu nome, Deus te deu algo mais dele, por que você é todinho ele, desde a fisionomia até o caráter, acho que é pra eu nunca esquecer que um dia ele fez parte de um passado que foi muito feliz pra mim.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo – 16

JSG: Eu sinto muito por tudo. – Josh sabia que tinha feito besteira falando com o pai daquela forma e queria concertar o erro – Acho que tudo o que posso fazer agora é pedir desculpas pelo o que eu disse, você sofreu muito em seu passado e só tentou esquecê-lo, e eu não tive a capacidade de ver isso, que vocês também sofreram. – Grissom podia ver a sinceridade nos olhos do filho. Levantou-se de onde estava sentado no chão do jardim e o abraçou, os dois não disseram nada por alguns segundos.

GG: Eu compreendo que estejam magoados, sua mãe e eu escondemos algo grave de vocês, mas você poderia ter sido mais racional, ter nos ouvido antes de falar todas aquelas palavras, sabe elas machucaram muito.

JSG: Me desculpa por favor, eu não sei o que acontece comigo, quando fico com raiva algo me impede de pensar e acabo agindo por impulso, mas agora eu entendo e sei que vocês não fizeram por mal.

GG: Ai – ele sentou-se novamente – você não sabe o quanto eu me sinto mais aliviado por finalmente vocês saberem a verdade. Sabe eu sempre senti que eu sou pai do Ben, e não me sentia bem por esconder isso dele, mas também tinha muito medo de que se ele soubesse não me aceitasse e jogasse na minha cara que eu não era seu pai. – Josh começou a rir.

JSG: É acho que você não é tão forte assim como eu sempre pensei e sente medo assim como qualquer um.

GG: Acho que eu tenho medo de ter medo, e aquilo que eu disse lá dentro sobre sua mãe ser cabeça dura, não é verdade, eu é que sempre fui um medroso, tive medo de ser feliz num dia e no outro sofrer e olha só o que aconteceu, meu medo me levou a mais sofrimento não só pra mim, mas a sua mãe e vocês, acho que eu não fui o marido e pai perfeito que sempre quis ser.

JSG: Não existe pai perfeito pai, existe pai que ama e cuida e isso você faz direitinho, é graças a você que meus irmãos e eu somos o que somos, e pra mim mesmo com todos os defeitos você é mais que perfeito e tenho orgulho de ser seu filho, tenho certeza que Ben não teria pai melhor que você.

Grissom sorriu e deixou que mais uma vez lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto, dessa vez ele não ia tentar escondê-las, percebeu que deixar que o vissem chorar era o maior ato de coragem.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Depois de ouvir tudo que sua mãe tinha a falar sobre Sean, Ben foi agradecer a Cassie por todo apoio. Ele bateu e abriu a porta do quarto lentamente.

BSG: Posso entrar? – Ela o respondeu com um grande sorriso.

CWB: Claro. Er é que bom que você tá aqui, eu quero pedir desculpas por ter ouvido a conversa de vocês, sei que era algo pessoal, mas é que eu queria tá lá ao seu... – ela não pode terminar, pois ele pôs o dedo indicador a sua frente pedindo que ela ficasse calada.

BSG: Tudo bem, e obrigada eu queria mesmo que você tivesse lá, do contrário eu não teria conseguido.

CWB: Oh, Ben sério, eu estou tão feliz, e senti tanto orgulho ao ver que você fez a coisa certa.

BSG: É e eu devo a você por isso, se não fosse você...

CWB: Não! Foi você, você é que é um garoto doce e sensato, eu sabia que você iria agir com sensatez. – os dois ficaram uns segundos se encarando, segundos que pareceram um eternidade – Bom então acho que agora tá tudo esclarecido e você vai voltar pra casa né? – Cassie estava ruborizada e deu um sorriso tentando disfarçar.

BSG: Sim, mas antes eu preciso fazer algo. – ele alternava o olhar entre os olhos dela e a boca, não sabia de onde havia tirado coragem, mas precisava acabar com aquela dúvida e ter certeza dos seus sentimentos por ela. Lentamente ele aproximou-se mais dela, suas bocas estavam próximas e eles podiam sentir o hálito um do outro. O beijo foi lento e profundo ao mesmo tempo, era uma sensação diferente para os dois, algo que nunca imaginaram que pudesse acontecer. Afastaram-se por falta de ar.

CWB: Eu pensei que você amasse a Stacy. – ela estava confusa, não pelo ato dele e sim por ela, era uma mistura de sentimentos, felicidade, medo, tristeza e indecisão. Felicidade por tê-lo beijado, medo por ele estar apenas confuso e perceber que ainda ama Stacy, tristeza por ela mesma estar se enganando e indecisão, pois nos últimos dias só pensava em Josh e em poucas horas aproximou-se tanto de Ben que já não sabia o que realmente sentia.

BSG: Eu também, mas agora eu sei quem eu amo de verdade. Sabe sentir o que estou sentindo agora por você, foi uma surpresa até pra mim, mas eu não pude controlar. Estar ao seu lado me fez perceber que a Stacy foi só uma paixão repentina, a forma como ela aproximou-se de mim, me fez achar que eu a amava, e agora percebo que eu estava enganado.

CWB: Ben eu não sei... – ele ficou triste com suas primeiras palavras – ... Eu estou muito confusa, desculpa, eu não quero te magoar, mas sei que te magoarei mais ainda se não for sincera, me dê um tempo tá, pra por meus sentimentos em ordem, prometo que não demorarei e assim você pode pensar também, aliás são tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

BSG: Tudo bem eu não vou pressionar, leve o tempo que quiser e o que decidir eu vou aceitar.

CWB: Obrigada.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

GS: Você já passou muito tempo ai na frente desse computador, vem vamos passear um pouco o dia tá tão lindo. – Greg abraçou a esposa por trás e pode ver o que ela estava lendo – Eritroblastose fetal? Querida não fique preocupada, nosso neto é saudável você vai ver.

MWS: Eu sei, eu só queria ter certeza, eu só achei estranho, Pen não apresentou nenhum sintoma que pudesse ser indicio de eritroblastose e eu achei muito estranho aquela médica pedir os exames ao Charles, já que seria bem mais rápido se ela fizesse os exames diretamente do sangue do bebê, além de ser mais confiável o resultado. – Greg a olhou interrogativamente, ele não havia pensado nisso e também achou muito estranho.

GS: Você tem razão, isso é muito suspeito, você acha que ela pode tá querendo fazer algum mal ao bebê ou até mesmo ao Charles ou a Pen. – imediatamente ele percebeu que estavam tirando conclusões precipitadas e pensando como CSI – não é melhor não pensarmos nisso, vai ver ela quer fazer os exames em todos eles.

MWS: Eu também já pensei nisso, mas ai me veio algo a mente, lembra quando nós fomos pra descobrir o sexo do bebê e que ela disse que o doutor Robert teve que se ausentar, então depois nós o vimos no hospital naquele mesmo dia, e se nós tivermos certos, não sei acho que deveríamos mudar de médico, não confio nessa doutora.

GS: Bom vamos falar com a Pen e o Charles e ver o que eles acham.

MWS: Será que deveríamos contar a eles, Pen pode ficar assustada o que pode prejudicar o bebê.

GS: Então o que vamos fazer, não podemos pedir que ela mude de médico sem dar uma explicação.

MWS: Eu ainda não sei, mas vou pensar em algo.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Enf.: Doutora aqui está o exame que me pediu. – A enfermeira alta e magra entregou a Dana um envelope que podia mudar muita coisa em sua vida.

DS: Obrigada. – rapidamente ela pegou o envelope e rumou pra sua sala. Sua pulsação estava acelerada e ela feliz, afinal foram tantas tentativas em vão, mas dessa vez ela sabia que teria um bom resultado finalmente ela iria encontrar seu filho que lhe tiraram dos braços ainda recém nascido.

Ela abriu o envelope, respirou fundo e nem leu as primeiras linhas que diziam de que forma fora feito o exame ela só queria saber o resultado. Ao lê-lo ela abriu um grande sorriso, seu coração estava certo Charles é mesmo o seu filho, o seu bebê e ela sabia que agora teria um motivo a mais pra sorrir, ou melhor, dois, pois além de ganhar um filho, ganhou um neto.

Agora só precisa encontrar uma maneira de se aproximar do filho e contar-lhe a verdade e rezar para que ele não a rejeite.

Obs: Bom pessoas quero desculpar-me pela demora e avisar que infelizmente só postarei novamente daqui um mês ou mais.


	17. Chapter 17

**Olha eu aqui de novo, depois de muito tempo, mas infelizmente não pude postar antes, não prometo postar todos os dias a partir de agora, mas pelo menos toda semana, boa leitura.**

Capítulo – 17

Algumas semanas depois e Dana decidiu-se em ir pedir ajuda a Nick.

NS: Desculpe-me, mas não posso fazer isso, não vou mentir pro Charles.

DS: Você não precisa mentir, basta não contar nada a ele nesse momento..

NS: É o mesmo que mentir. Se você quer aproximar-se, tudo bem você é a mãe dele tem esse direito e eu até a ajudo, converso com ele, mas não posso esconder uma verdade dessas e ele jamais me perdoaria por mentir, não estou disposto a perder a confiança do meu filho.

DS: Se você o ama tanto assim, então me ajude por ele.

NS: Sinto muito, mas não, não conte comigo, aliás, se você realmente está disposta a fazer parte da vida dele como mãe, te darei um prazo para que conte a verdade, duas semanas, se em duas semanas você não o fizer eu farei, não permitirei que magoe meu filho aproximando-se dele com mentiras. – Nick saiu irritado com a insistência de Dana e ele tinha um exemplo bem perto de que não dá certo mentir para os filhos e não iria fazer o mesmo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ASM: Sara que surpresa! – Adan estava realmente surpreso com a chegada de Sara à sua casa – Então a que devo a honra? – ele a abraçou dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

SSG: Na verdade vim pra falar com a Srª Madson – ela olhou para Ben – nós viemos.

ASM: Ãh vou chamá-la. – ele já ia saindo quando foi interrompido por Emilly.

EM: Não precisa, estou aqui. – ela saiu de seu escritório olhando atentamente para Ben, era como se já o tivesse visto antes, mas sabia que não – Não posso imaginar o porquê de querer falar-me.

SSG: Algo sério e de seu interesse, tenha certeza.

ASM: Vou deixá-los a sós.

Depois da saída de Adan, Emilly sentou-se indicando para que Sara e Ben fizessem o mesmo.

EM: Estou ouvindo.

Sara estava nervosa sem saber como começar, sabia que após a conversa com Emilly ela poderia ganhar o ódio da senhora de vez.

EM: Vejo que é algo difícil, então me deixe começar – Sara olhou para Emilly confusa, como ela poderia saber o porquê de ela estar ali – primeiro me apresente o jovem que a acompanha.

SSG: Sim claro – ela olhou para Ben – o jovem que está a sua frente é meu filho Ben, meu e... – Sara achou a oportunidade perfeita para falar – e do Sean.

Emilly não disse nada, apenas encarou Sara que aproveitou para justificar o fato de só estar revelando a verdade agora.

SSG: Sei que deveria ter lhe dito antes, mas...

EM: Não diga nada, não importa, não nesse momento, agora só o que quero é um abraço, um abraço do meu neto. – ela levantou-se e estendeu os braços para Ben.

Ben ficou sem jeito com o gesto da avó, ela era uma estranha pra ele, mas retribuiu ao abraço, era seu direito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nick chegou em casa pensativo, como iria dizer ao filho sobre a repentina aparição da mãe? Será que ele iria reagir bem a noticia? Estas eram perguntas constantes em sua mente e sem nenhuma resposta.

Charles notou a diferença no pai.

CS: Algum problema papai? – Nick estava tão distraído que nem escutou a pergunta do filho – Pai – ele falou mais alto, fazendo com que Nick percebesse sua presença.

NS: Ah oi filho, disse algo?

CS: Se tem algum problema? – Nick queria dizer logo ao filho a verdade, ma não conseguiu, não por que não quisesse, mas por que dera um tempo a Dara e cumpriria o tempo.

NS: Não, problema algum.

CS: Tem certeza? – disse desconfiado.

NS: Claro por que não estaria? – e saiu para não ter que responder a mais perguntas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

EM: Você não sabe o quão feliz estou por ter me dado a oportunidade de conhecer meu neto. – Emilly apesar de durona não conseguia controlar a emoção e felicidade de finalmente ter seu neto ao seu lado.

Ben não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, somente continuou olhando a mulher a sua frente e tentando assimilar a sua nova realidade, a partir de agora ele tinha uma nova avó. Foi tirando de seu transe pela voz de Stacy.

SM: Vovó o que está havendo aqui. – ela estava surpresa com a presença de Ben e Sara.

EM: Oh, Stacy querida venha conhecer se primo, meu NETO. – ela deu ênfase ao neto.

SM: Neto? O Ben? – ela o olhou por alguns instantes desconcertada.

EM: Sim Sara acabou de me dar essa maravilhosa noticia. – Emilly estava tão feliz que nem lembrou que Sara havia mentido pra ela, só queria desfrutar daquele momento.

SM: Não sei o que dizer, estou tão surpresa – ela olhou novamente para Ben – seja bem vindo primo. – e saiu antes que ele respondesse.

Todos ficaram surpresos com sua reação e se perguntando o que estava havendo com ela.

**Sei que esse capítulo não foi dos melhores, principalmente considerando o tempo que levei para escrevê-lo e postar, mas ele concerteza é importante para o desfecho final da fic...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Olá, sei que este é um capítulo pequeno, mas é que são as férias de meio de ano, tava tanto tempo sem joga no PS que agora não consigo nem me concentrar na fic, só pensando em jogar hehehe, mas isso não significa que não vou postar, em breve postarei novo capítulo.**

Stacy estava confusa, como iria ser a partir de agora, se já estava difícil conviver com Ben sendo ele filho de Sara, imagina agora que descobrira se filho de seu tio, sua avó concerteza iria querê-lo o mais próximo possível, seria uma tortura para ela.

SM: Oh! Droga, isso não pode estar acontecendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

SSG: Está assim desde que saímos da casa de sua avó. – eles estavam no carro voltando para casa e Ben estava pensativo, pensando em Stacy. Ainda não a tinha visto desde a descoberta sobre seu pai.

BSG: É tão estranho. – ele olhou para a mãe com um olhar triste, ao que ela notou, mas não o indagou, não nesse momento, deixaria para depois, não gostava de ver os filhos tristes.

SSG: O que é estranho?

BSG: Tudo, sabe, eu não ser filho do papai, ter uma avó, um pai morto...

SSG: Eu sei querido, me desculpe por ter escondido isso de você.

BSG: Tudo bem, já passou, só que agora vai ser diferente, vou ter que conviver com eles também.

SSG: Ou seja, você vai ter que conviver com ela. – ele a olhou surpreso – Eu sei Ben, sempre sei, não pense que vocês conseguem esconder alguma coisa comigo, eu os conheço como a palma da minha mão, e sei quando estão tristes, alegres, quando fazem algo errado, eu sei tudo, vocês é que não percebem. – ele a olhou mais surpreso ainda.

Ela parou o carro, olhou pra ele pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conversa.

SSG: Eu sei o que está sentindo, também já senti isso uma vez, por Sean e por Grissom.

BSG: E o que você fez.

SSG: Nada.

BSG: Nada? Mas eu não posso fazer nada, não posso ficar assim. Sei que Stacy está com Josh, mas sinto que é de mim que ela gosta e eu também gosto dela. E também tem a... – ele ia falar, mas parou por insegurança.

SSG: Cassie? Eu percebi, mas se você realmente quer fazer algo, então pense o que você sente quando está com a Stacy e o que sente quando está com Cassie.

BSG: Ai é que tá, eu to confuso, e é como se sentisse a mesma coisa, a cada vez que penso nisso, fico ainda mais confuso. Eu só queria não estar passando por isso.

SSG: Coisas como essa, não acontecem por acaso, no meu caso aconteceu pra ganhar você. – ela sorriu para o filho – Você vai saber o que fazer na hora certa, não se martirize.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

PWS: Não entendo se não tem nenhum problema com a doutora Skoog então por que mudar de médico.

MWS: Nós só queremos que você se cuide com alguém de confiança.

PWS: Mas eu gosto dela e confio nela, desculpe mãe, mas não vou fazer o que pede.

MWS: Mas como você é teimosa. – Mandy revirou os olhos – Quando põe algo na cabeça.

PWS: Não é questão de por algo na cabeça, é que eu realmente confio nela mãe, sinto que posso confiar nela e Charles também.

Mandy não conseguiu convencer a filha e a única alternativa que teve foi aceitar, mas não sem acompanhar Dana bem de perto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BSG: Oi. – Ben aproximou-se dos irmãos no jardim que o esperavam ansiosos.

MSG: E então como foi? Ela te aceitou bem? E com a mamãe ela não a destratou não né?

BSG: Não, ela me aceitou muito bem, e nem lembrou que a mamãe me escondeu dela.

JSG: Mas era de se esperar, tudo o que ela queria ela conseguiu que era encontrar o neto, tão sonhado, agora é esperar pela bomba, não acho que ela vá se contentar só em saber que você é neto dela.

BSG: Como assim, você que ela vai querer fazer algo contra a mamãe?

JSG: Talvez não chegue a tanto, mas, e se ela quiser que você tenha seu nome.

BSG: Ela pode até querer, mas eu não vou trocar meu sobrenome, uma coisa é ser neto dela, outra bem diferente é ter seu sobrenome, além do mais meu pai não tinha o sobrenome dela. – Josh e Meg o olharam estranhamente, e ele percebeu – O que foi?

JSG: Você o chamou de pai.

BSG: A é, eu nem percebi. – ele ficou sem graça.

MSG: Não precisa ficar assim, nós entendemos e temos que nos acostumar com essa nova realidade, ele é seu pai e não podemos negar, por falar nisso, você já foi ao porão, é lá que estão todas as coisas que eram dele.

BSG: Estou pensando.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Ele estava na porta da casa de sua avó em pé com uma caixa em mãos e criando coragem para tocar a campanhia, respirou fundo, tocou e imediatamente foi atendido.

BSG: Boa tarde, a senhora Madson está?

A (Albert): Entre – ele entrou timidamente – sente-se vou chamá-la. – ele sentou e ficou observando cada canto da casa. Pegou-se olhando um pouco a mais a foto de Stacy, na qual estava com os cabelos em cachos e seus óculos de grau que a deixavam ainda mais bela. Foi interrompido por Emilly.

EM: Não imaginei que fosse receber sua visita tão cedo. – ela estava surpresa.

BSG: Desculpe, mas é...

EM: Não se desculpe eu só estou... Surpresa. – ela olhou para a caixa e novamente olhou pra ele tentando entender o que o levara até ela.

BSG: Eu encontrei esses pequenos objetos e algumas fotos do meu pai e pensei que você iria gostar de ver. – retirou da caixa um cordão com um pingente com dois triângulos um sobrepondo-se ao outro – Este cordão, mamãe disse que ele nuca o tirava. É o símbolo dos Judeus, ele era religioso, apesar de ter deixado a religião de lado ao casar com ela já que ela não era.

Emilly pegou o cordão e analisou, pensou, seu filho foi um grande homem e tinha sua crença mesmo não sendo a sua.

BSG: Nesta foto – ele pegou uma foto de Sean ainda adolescente - ele era adolescente.

EM: Você é parecido com ele. Sabe estou feliz que esteja aqui, eu gostaria muito que você me deixasse conhecê-lo.

BSG: Eu não quero tirar seu direito, mas eu também não quero que tire o meu. Por isso tenho uma condição.

EM: Tudo o que você quiser, contanto que eu possa ter o direito de chamá-lo de meu neto.

BSG: Mesmo eu tendo o seu sangue eu quero continuar sendo um Grissom. É o que fui, o que eu sou e o que sempre quero ser.

EM: Se você quer assim, assim será. – ele afirmou positivamente, o primeiro passo já tinham dado.

SM: Hey! – Stacy chegou com um sorriso que era evidente não ser verdadeiro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

JSG: Hey, que bom que veio. – ela sentou-se em uma cadeira a sua frente.

SM: E por que não viria?

JSG: É por que não. – eles se encararam por alguns instantes até que ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio – Hum, como você tá?

SM: Bem! – ele a analisou por alguns segundos.

JSG: Eu não preciso ser um psicólogo pra saber que não é verdade.

SM: O que você quer que eu diga, qualquer coisa que eu disser não vai fazer diferença.

JSG: Humhum. – ele baixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, levantou e resolveu que ele tinha que acabar com aquilo de uma vez – Stacy te chamei aqui por que temos que resolver logo isso. Você sa...

SM: Não precisa continuar, eu já sei o que quer dizer, e eu também acho que é o melhor a fazer, nós cometemos um erro ao iniciarmos isso e a melhor maneira de corrigi-lo é acabarmos logo com isso antes que magoemos mais pessoas e nos magoemos.

JSG: Nossa você não sabe o quanto fico aliviado por saber que pensa igual a mim, juro que achei que ia ser mais difícil.

SM: É eu também achei. – novamente o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente – Bom eu já vou indo, acho que não temos mais o que falar.

JSG: Espera, antes quero saber uma coisa. – vendo que ela não ia se manifestar ele continua – O que vai fazer agora. – ela sabia que ele estava falando de Ben e responde tristemente.

SM: Nada.

JSG: Eu não acho que você seja pessoa de fazer nada.

SM: O que eu posso fazer Ben não quer saber de mim, minha chance com ele já era.

JSG: Se você pensa assim.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alguns dias se passaram e o prazo que Nick dera a Dana estava chegando ao fim. Estava nervosa, sabia que de um jeito ou de outro tinha que contar a ele, mas estava com medo, medo de ser rejeitada, mas ela não tinha culpa, pensava consigo mesma, o tiraram dela, passou anos procurando-o, não foi por falta de vontade que eles não estavam juntos e foi pensando nisso que ela criou coragem e ligou pra ele.

Ao terceiro toque ela foi atendida e reconheceu a voz de Nick ao telefone.

_Ligação on_

_NS: Alô!_

_DS: Nick?_

_NS: Sim, quem deseja?_

_DS: É a Dana, o Charles está?_

_NS: Sim, você vai contar a ele?_

_DS: E eu tenho escolha?_

_NS: Não mesmo, olha vou chamá-lo, mas antes quero te dizer uma coisa. Não se preocupe, ele não vai rejeitá-la, não se tudo o que me disse for verdade._

_DS: Concerteza é._

_NS: Ótimo. – por uns instantes a linha ficou muda até que ela ouviu a voz de Charles ao telefone, seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca e por uns segundo sentiu-se sufocar._

_CS: Alô! – ele não obteve resposta – Alô há alguém ai ainda?_

_DS: Char... les._

_CS: Sim doutora, aconteceu alguma coisa? É a Pen?_

_DS: Não Charles, não é nada com a Pen, é... Eu preciso falar com você, e em particular._

_CS: Particular? Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada. – Charles assim como Nick era desconfiado._

_DS: Olha aconteceu sim, mas não é com a Pen, preciso falar com você._

_CS: Então diga._

_DS: Não, não por telefone, será que você poderia me encontrar na lanchonete do hospital, realmente é algo sério e tem que ser pessoalmente. – Charles achou estranha aquela conversa, mas resolveu aceitar._

_CS: Ok, quando?_

_DS: Amanhã de manhã, às nove._

_CS: Estarei lá. _

_Ligação off_

Depois que desligou o telefone Charles olhou para o pai, que estava o olhando com uma cara inexpressiva.

CS: Você sabe o que ela quer falar.

NS: Sim, mas não pergunte nada, esse é assunto dela e não vou me meter.

**Notas:**

**- Acho que vocês já puderam perceber que nesta fic estou introduzindo algumas coisas que não introduzi na fic anterior, como por exemplo, o fato de Sean ser Judeu, na verdade não era essa a minha intenção, mas pensei que deveria explorar mais a vida do Sean, mesmo que em pequenas partes para assim perceberem a sua semelhança com Ben, que mesmo sendo criado por Grissom, herdou alguns traços do pai biológico, traços genéticos, assim como a personalidade.**

**Não farei isso com muita frequência, até porque essa não é uma fic voltada para o Sean e sim na convivência dos CSI's e sua família.**

**- Acho que já perceberam também que a fic está chegando ao fim, já a estendi demais o que era pra ser uma fic de poucos capítulos acabou ficando muito extensa. Então me perdoem se eu demorar pra postar é que estou pensando em como finalizá-la sem frustrá-las.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

CWB: Oi! Posso entrar – ela estava parada à porta do quarto de Ben.

BSG: Claro. – ele levantou-se e pegou em sua mão a puxando até a cama para que sentasse com ele. Ela, mesmo sem jeito fez o que ele pediu.

CWB: Eu já pensei. E tenho que confessar que foi difícil, nesses últimos dias eu estava muito confusa com tudo isso que aconteceu.

BSG: E...

CWB: Eu gosto muito de você Ben, nós sempre fomos grandes amigos, mas não passa disso, sinto muito se não era o que vo...

BSG: Não tudo bem, eu entendo, e eu também estive muito confuso, andei pensando muito e bom... Eu entendo.

CWB: Então. – ela estende a mão pra ele – Amigos? – ele pega a mão dela e a puxa para um abraço.

BSG: Sempre. – os dois ficam ali abraçados quando são interrompidos por Josh.

JSG: Ben... – ele para ao ver a cena, e Ben e Cassie se separam instintivamente – ... desculpa, depois eu volto. – ele sai atordoado deixando os dois com expressões confusas.

CWB: Eu vou falar com ele.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ele estava no jardim em pé de costas para a casa, o ciúme estava o consumindo por dentro, sabia que não tinha direito, mas foi incapaz de se conter, queria chorar, mas não conseguia.

Cassie chega e toca seu ombro.

CWB: Josh! – ele respira fundo e vira-se tentando esconder o ciúme.

JSG: Desculpa-me, não deveria ter entrado daquela forma, eu atrapalhei vocês né?

CWB: Atrapalhou? – ela deu um sorriso percebendo seu ciúme.

JSG: Você e meu irmão... Deixa pra lá não é da minha conta, não tenho que me meter.

CWB: Tem sim. – ela falou alto para que ele se calasse e ouvisse – Josh será que você não percebeu ainda, nós somos só amigos.

JSG: Então vocês não estão namorando?

CWB: Nunca passou de amizade, o que sinto pelo Ben é carinho, afeto nada mais.

JSG: E por mim? O que você sente? Será que você sente o mesmo que eu?

CWB: E o que você sente?

JSG: Eu te amo. – Cassie sentiu como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca – Sempre fui apaixonado por você.

CWB: E a Stacy?

JSG: Nós cometemos um erro, eu comecei a namorá-la por impulso, na verdade eu achei que dessa forma fosse te esquecer, você não queria nem olhar na minha cara por causa de meu desentendimento com o Marc, fiquei tão mal com tudo aquilo. Mas você ainda não me respondeu o que você sente por mim?

CWB: Eu custei a admitir, mas eu estou completamente apaixonada por você, só percebi isso quando o vi com a Stacy. – Josh pega a mão dela e faz leves carinhos com o polegar.

JSG: Você não sabe o quão feliz está me fazendo. – eleva a mão para o rosto.

CWB: Eu também, me sinto mais leve.

JSG: Então, Cassie Willows Brown, você aceita ser minha namorada.

CWB: Com uma condição. – ele ergue a sobrancelha e ela continua – Pra namorar comigo tem que deixar meu irmão e a Meg em paz. – ele solta sua mão – Você conhece meu irmão Josh, sabe que ele é um cara legal e sincero, jamais se aproveitaria de Meg, eles realmente se gostam e merecem ficarem juntos. – ele suspira e pega em sua mão novamente.

JSG: Ok! Tudo o que você quiser. – ela sorrir.

CWB: Bem me... – antes que ela pudesse terminar ele a beija.

Do alto da casa Ben observava a cena e não podia deixar de sorrir, ele ainda sentia por ela uma paixão, mas também sabia que não passaria disso e tudo o que desejava era que ela fosse feliz. Também sorria por que sabia que seu caminho estava livre para se reaproximar de Stacy e que era com ela que seria feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CS: Doutora? – Dana estava tão distraída que se assustou quando Charles a chamou.

DS: Olá Charles – ela levanta-se – que bom que veio.

CS: Sinceramente estou curioso pra saber o que tem a me dizer. – ela retira da bolsa um envelope e entrega-o – O que é isso?

DS: Abra, é importante. – ele abre e não acredita no que vê.

CS: É brincadeira não é. – ele rir ironicamente.

DS: Não, não, tudo que está escrito ai é verdade.

CS: Ma... Mas por que agora, depois de tantos anos, por que faz isso comigo?

DS: Charles – ela tenta pegar em sua mão, mas ele recua – me escuta, primeiro me escuta depois você tira sua conclusões.

CS: Ok!

DS: Durante muitos anos eu te procurei, foram muitas frustrações, muitas lágrimas, não houve um dia sequer que eu não pensasse em você – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos – se você estava bem, se tinha uma família, todo esse tempo foi uma tortura pra mim...

CS: Se realmente é verdade o que tá dizendo por que me abandonou?

DS: Eu não te abandonei, eu era muito jovem, tinha somente dezessete anos, meu namorado, seu pai, não quis assumir a responsabilidade, então eu decidi que ia assumir a responsabilidade sozinha, contei aos meus pais e eles... Eles mentiram disseram que iam estar ao meu lado sempre, iam me ajudar a cuidar de você, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Quando você nasceu eu fiquei desacordada por algumas horas, pois o parto havia sido difícil. Quando acordei meus pais me disseram que você não havia resistido, eu fiquei ainda pior tive uma crise e simplesmente apaguei novamente. Eles fizeram tudo direito, sabe meu pai era um homem influente ele conseguiu forjar uma sepultura e eu passei muitos anos achando que meu filho estava enterrado ali.

CS: E como você descobriu a verdade? – Charles estava emocionado via nos olhos d Dana que ela dizia a verdade.

DS: Há uns sete anos atrás meu pai ficou muito doente e em seu leito de morte ele confessou que você estava vivo. Depois daquele diz jurei a mim mesma que não iria descansar enquanto não o encontrasse. Fiz muitas pesquisas e como eu disse antes também tive muitas decepções até que cheguei a você, como não tinha certeza eu pedi ao doutor Robert que me deixasse cuidar da gravidez da Penélope. Lembra quando a Penélope passou mal? – Charles balança a cabeça confirmando – Naquele dia eu achei a oportunidade perfeita pra finalmente ter a certeza que procurava.

CS: Foi por isso que me pediu que fizesse aqueles exames?

DS: Sim. Depois de ter a confirmação, pensei em me aproximar de você, mas sem dizer-lhe a verdade, procurei seu pai, mas ele não quis me ajudar, disse que não rira mentir pra você e me deu um prazo para contá-lo ou contaria ele. Você tem um grande pai Charles, fico feliz por isso.

CS: É eu tenho sim. – dessa vez ele pega a mão dela – Acho que nós podemos tentar. – os dois sorriem.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Duas semanas se passaram e tudo estava começando a se resolver. Ben e Emilly, assim com Charles e Dana estavam se conhecendo e se entendendo muito bem. Josh e Cassie haviam assumido o namoro para os pais os quais ficaram surpresos, mas aceitaram bem a situação. Com a aproximação de Dana a Charles consequentemente havia uma aproximação a Nick, os dois estavam se entendo o que, aliás, não foi deixado de ser notado por Charles que já previa um romance. Os únicos que ainda não tinham se resolvido era Stacy e Ben, ele não sabia como se aproximar, ela achava que ele não a queria mais e Marc e Meg que não tiveram a aceitação dos pais, decidiram-se por um namoro escondido, sabiam que uma hora ou outra eles teriam que dar o braço a torcer.

Finalmente o grupo de amigos reunia-se novamente depois de tantas desavenças e contradições, só que agora com mais um membro, o bebê de Charles e Penélope. Estavam na casa dos Grissom's conversando enquanto esperavam pelo jantar. Era um jantar que Sara a pedido de Ben resolveu oferecer a Emilly, Adan e Stacy. É claro com a intenção era de se reaproximar de Stacy, e Sara aproveitaria para apresentar o irmão e a sobrinha e é claro Emilly a seus amigos.

MSG: Nossa ele está crescendo tão rápido. – dizia Meg enquanto acariciava a barriga de quase cinco meses de Penélope.

CS: É vai ser um garotão, grande e forte. – Charles estava orgulhoso.

MSG: Um menino? Que legal, e vocês já escolheram o nome?

CS: Sim seu nome será Jacob.

NS/GS: Jacob? – os dois ficaram desanimados, pois imaginavam que o garoto teria seu nome.

Warrick começou a rir, pois foi o único que percebeu, atraindo para si a atenção dos outros.

WB: Desculpem-me, mas é que olha só pra eles – ele apontou para os dois ainda rindo – ficaram tão tristes. – ele parou de rir e fingiu pena.

CWB1 (como disse antes CWB1 é a Catherine e CWB2 a cassie): Mas por que tristes, Jacob é um nome lindo, e significa vencedor, eles tem que se sentir felizes.

WB: Eu sei querida, mas é que eles imaginaram que os meninos fossem colocar o nome de um dos dois. – assim que Warrick terminou de falar todos começaram a rir da cara dos dois.

CS: Eu não acredito que vocês vão se chatear por uma besteira dessas.

GS: Nós não estamos tristes. – falou olhando para Warrick com cara de poucos amigos – Só ficamos surpresos é isso.

NS: É Greg tem razão, ficamos surpresos. – todos fingiram acreditar. O silêncio tomou conta do local até ouvirem a campanhia.

Ben levantou-se rapidamente e ansioso para ir atender.

ASM: Olá Ben, estamos muito atrasados?

BSG: Não que isso, entrem. – ele deu espaço para o tio e a avó, mas interrompeu a passagem de Stacy – Posso falar com você? - ela parou e deu um passo atrás, para logo em seguida ele sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Na sala com a chegada de Adan e Emilly, Sara e Grissom imediatamente se levantaram para apresentá-los oficialmente aos amigos. Sara deu um abraço no irmão, e ainda abraçada a ele começou a falar.

SSG: Gente, quero que conheçam meu irmão Adan. – ele foi saudado por vários Ois e Olás – ela virou-se para Emilly – e a senhora Madson sua mãe e como vocês já sabem avó de Ben.

EM: Ora, por favor, Sara não precisa me chamar de senhora Madson, se vamos recomeçar que seja sem toda essa formalidade.

GS: Ué, mas e a garota? – Greg ainda não conhecia Stacy, mas sabia de sua existência – E o Ben. – Adan e Emilly olharam para trás e finalmente deram por sua falta.

ASM: Eles estavam bem atrás de nós. – todos ficaram em silêncio uns já imaginando o porquê de sua falta, outros tentando entender.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BSG: Primeiro eu vou começar respondendo a pergunta que você me fez há algumas semanas atrás, sobre porque eu desisti. – ela o olhava surpresa ele parecia totalmente diferente daquele garoto inseguro que conhecera hás alguns poucos meses atrás – Antes daquele dia eu tinha me decidido por te procurar, mas ai eu te vi com o Josh, e conclui o que eu já imaginava, que você só queria brincar comigo, que eu era apenas um brinquedinho e quando você finalmente conseguiu brincar, deixou de lado e procurou outro.

SM: Ben não foi assim, eu real...

BSG: Não me deixa terminar. Eu sei que não foi assim, mas foi a impressão que você passou, quando começou a namorar meu irmão. Mas agora eu sei que eu estava enganado, conversei com Josh ele me disse tudo o que aconteceu, e foi ai que percebi que na verdade a culpa foi minha por ter te rejeitado antes, se eu não tivesse ficado com medo nada disso teria acontecido, mas eu fui um medroso.

SM: Não a culpa não foi só sua, eu é que me enganei achei que fazendo o que fiz iria te esquecer, mas a quem eu estava enganando? Eu só estava nos machucando, eu gostei de você desde o primeiro momento que te vi e deveria saber que o que eu sentia não ia acabar de uma hora pra outra, além do que, olha só logo com quem, com o Josh, seu irmão, acho que foi meu inconsciente que achou que essa era uma forma de ficar perto de você, de uma forma ou de outra.

BSG: E o que você sentia você ainda sente, ou acabou? Será que eu ainda tenho uma chance?

SM: Oh Ben, você não sabe o quanto esperei por você me perguntar isso. – ela sorriu pra ele de forma carinhosa fazendo-o devolver o sorriso, e por um impulso ela o beija, sabendo que mesmo tendo mudado ele ainda continuava um medroso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Depois daquele jantar, todos finalmente puderam sorrir tranquilamente, os problemas haviam se resolvido. Sara e Grissom não tinham mais medo de um passado triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo, seus filhos já sabiam dele e eles sabiam que agora sim eles poderiam desfrutar da família sem preocupações e segredos.

SSG: Nossa é incrível como o tempo passa, nossos filhos hoje, adolescentes, felizes e com uma vida toda pela frente. – eles estavam em uma casa de campo, só queriam aproveitar mais o tempo com os filhos já que os mesmo agora estavam criando seu próprio caminho. Resolveram passar o final de semana só os cinco, mesmo com uma pequena relutância por parte das crias que pareciam que tinham esquecido-se dos pais e só pensavam e se divertir com os amigos.

GG: Acho que é por que nós estamos fazendo um bom trabalho. – Sara confirmou silenciosamente enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos do marido e observavam os filhos se divertindo no lago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

JSG: É tenho que admitir, papai tinha razão quando disse que ia ser divertido passar um tempo só nós aqui.

BSG: É verdade. – eles agora olhavam para os pais que agiam carinhosamente um com outro, como um casal de adolescentes.

MSG: Eles são tão lindos juntos. – Meg faz cara de boba, fazendo os irmãos rirem dela.

JSG: Ai Meg você sempre tão romântica.

MSG: Mas não é verdade? Existe casal mais fofo e sintonizado como nossos pais.

BSG: Meg tem razão, mesmo quando estão com problemas eles sempre estão unidos e temos que combinar né eles são os melhores pais do mundo.

Meg e Josh assentem e os três acenam para os pais que os retribuem.

_Fim_

- É isso ai pessoas, o último capítulo. Sei que não ficou tão bom assim, mas é que realmente é difícil fazer um final. Também sei que ficou um final muito romântico e coisa e tal, mas é que pra que existir um final se não for feliz.

- Resolvi terminar a fic em Sara e Grissom com os filhos por que basicamente a fic é sobre eles, mesmo envolvendo outros personagens, afinal qual é o nosso casal favorito?

- Quero deixar aqui uma nota sobre o nome do bebê do Charles e da Penélope, resolvi colocar esse nome para homenagear um grande amigo que infelizmente não está mais entre nós, mas que com certeza foi uma grande pessoa em vida este mês ele estaria completando 21 anos por isso a homenagem, como seu nome era Tiago e como os personagens são americanos eu coloquei o nome traduzido do português para o hebraico, Jacob.

- Quero também agradecer a todas que acompanharam e comentaram, seus comentários me deram mais ânimo para continuar a fic e ir até o final, um grande beijo e até uma próxima.


End file.
